A Lasting Love
by SwanRaven
Summary: If there world was shaked in a diffrent way and they realy were in love what would have happened to Eren and Armin?
1. At the Begining

In the Shiganshina district of wall Maria The Yaeger and Arlert families became very poor due to a famine that swept the country. They could barely afford to live separately and decided to live together to save money. The Yaegers were only 3 and the Arlert's were only 2 so they now shared a small house. Eren and Armin were good friends and took the transition well, so Eren's parents and Armin's Grandfather were fine with the transition as well. Soon after a plague came by and swiped up Armin's grandfather as well as Eren's mother. Dr. Yaeger was the only doctor in the vicinity but he could not save them. One day he went out to get just a meager portion off food and was killed by a mob that wanted a doctor to save there families as well. Eren and Armin were now left alone to fend on there own in the cruel town to starve and fend for themselves at such a young age.

Eren and Armin were very sad about what happened recently, but that did not stop them from having a good time once in a while. Eren got a job as a construction worker to help reinforce wall Maria from the titans, even though he was only ten the workers could see how hard he worked and gave him the normal wage as them. Armin however had a weaker body compared to his friend so he was able to get a job at the library to put books away as well as read to the younger children, he did not make as much as Eren but he made enough to be able to buy some food for the week so Eren could pay the rent and other expenses. They lived like this for 3 years.

One Friday Eren got a bonus for being employ of the month and was so excited. He got $150 dollars extra as well as the next week off and without a doubt he wanted to surprise his friend with something extra special. Eren waited that same fall day for Armin to finish up at the Library. It was getting cold seeing as he was waiting outside but he managed to bare it hiding behind the statue near the entrance of the library. When Armin went out he smiled but said nothing and watched his friend walk home. Eren then ran into the library and asked for the manager.

The lady came out and asked what the young boy wanted and Eren said with a smile "How much would it cost for Armin to not have to come to work next week?".

She looked at him a bit confused "Why would he not want to come to work? he said he loves it here and that he's doing everything he can to save money to help him and his friend that live together in the poor conditions here in Shiganshina"

"I know I'm his friend Eren Yaeger, but I got a bonus at my job and a week off so I want Armin and I to spend it together as a surprise gift for him" Eren said happily.

The manager smiled "Oh very well you two seam like great friends and It would only cost $50 but if you want I can just let it slide and not have you or Armin pay a thing"

As she said $50 Eren had already gotten into his pocket and pulled out the money "Its alright here's the $50 I'll go tell Armin the news at home"

She took the money a little surprised but nodded "Alright thank you Mr. Yaeger you and Armin have fun next week."

He smiled and replied quickly "We will" and he ran to the exit to get home soon to tell his friend. All he could think about and say to himself was *I can finally tell him ... I can finally tell Armin I love him and want to spend more time with him ... I can finally say to him how I feel and how I need him*.

Armin got home surprised that Eren was not home yet and put his things away and started to make some dinner for them. He took out the eggs and milk and some vegetables to make an omelet for them to share. He just finished pouring the mixture together into the cooking pan when Eren got home.

Armin smiled "Hey Eren" as he watched the omelet cook up nicely.

Eren then came up behind him and hugged his waist pulling him into a deep hug.

Armin dropped the spatula he was holding that fell to the ground and gasped at his friends tight embrace and asked "Is everything all right Eren".

Eren stayed silent for a short moment and then said in a low voice "Yes but not really".

Armin a little shoked asked him "Whats wrong Eren" as he tilted his head back to look at his friend.

As soon as he did so Eren took the opportunity and kissed him on the lips.

Armin blushed and pulled away quick out of his embrace only to knock down the pan he was cooking in and place his hand directly on the flame and burned his own hand and yelled in pain.

Eren saw what happened and moved quickly and dragged Armin to put his hand under cold water. He saw how red his hand was and was and how blisters started to come up right away, that it was a second degree burn he though. His started to well up with tears and said "Armin im so sorry this is my fault please forgive me".

Armins face was filled with tears and was red from pain and embarrassment from what had just happened and said to his friend "Its alright Eren it just really hurts".

Eren then rushed to go and shut off the stove and pick up the mess on the floor. Armin still a bit dazed from what had just happened and said "Eren I'm going to rush to the store and get some burn cream ill be back in a bit" He said and headed to the door.

Eren said in a loud voice "No stay here this is my fault Ill go get it and pick up something for us to eat tonight". Armin looked at him a bit shocked and just watched his friend walk to throw out the mess and walk over to him and say "Rest up Armin I know that must hurt a lot don't do anything till I get back not even wash the dishes just sit in the living room and wait alright"

Armin was a bit nervous at what his best friend said to him but nodded and sat on the chair to wait as he saw Eren put on his coat and walked out of the door.

Eren walked out of the house and closed the door and hit his head as he walked to the near by store. "I'm such an idiot!" he said to himself out loud and shed a tear. *Armin* he though *I hurt him ... I hurt Armin ... I hurt the one I love ... why ... why I'm an idiot* he went into the store and grabbed some burn cream. As he was paying for it he thought *I should make it up to him ... I should go buy him some nice food from a good restaurant or something like that* so he left the store with the burn cream only to see a restaurant on his way that he never saw. *It must be a new place* he though as he went inside and asked how much a dinner for two would cost to take home and they told him $30 so he said "Ill take one" so he waited for them to prepare the meal and within twenty minutes he was already heading home with a meal that he knew Armin would enjoy.

Armin the whole time while his friend was gone though about the kiss he had given him and almost completely forgot about the burn. *Eren kissed me ... does that mean he likes me? ... I have loved him as more then a friend for these past three years we lived together but never like that ... but it would be nice if he did like me that way* he blushed a light pink. He though a bit more *I do think I have feelings for him but could they really be true?*

Soon After the thirty minute wait Eren returned home and Armin who had abided by Eren's orders to wait without doing anything smiled then noticed a smell of food in the air.

Eren smiled seeing as Armin was not as awkward as he thpught he would be and brought him the burn cream. "Here you go ... I hope it helps." Eren then looked at his frail body before realizing that he had bought food and said "Armin I also got us some food from a new restaurant I saw in town."

Armin looked at him in shock and said "Eren that must have been a lot of money why would you waste it on something expensive like that?!"

Eren however was already going to set the table and said with a smile "I got a bonus at work today $150 to be exact and with it I got you and me this food and the burn cream as well as a surprise for you."

Armin was amazed at how he got that much money in one day above his own pay check that he decided not to question it but was curious as to what this surprise was that Eren was talking about.

"Come over here and eat we don't want to food to get cold" Eren said with a smile and watched with the side of his eye his friend come over.

Armin's blue eyes widened as he saw the food. It was fresh salad and meat with smoked vegetables on the side for each of them with bread sticks. "Eren this looks amazing ... we have not had meat in -"

"In weeks I know" Eren cut him short "That's why I hope this makes you happy after what I did to you earlier."

Armin nodded and said "Its more then enough to make me happy".

Soon the two boys ate in silence savoring the meal. Till eventually Eren broke the silence "Armin I wanted to tell you something before but I got a head of myself and got you hurt ... I wanted to say that I love you as more then just a friend and I wanted to know if you felt the same way."

Armin blushed as he swallowed the piece of meat in his mouth and replied "Eren I think I feel the same way."

Eren blushed a bit as well and looked up at the golden blond who was looking at him with the sweetest blue eyes he could have ever though his friend could have given and said "I love you Armin."

The jade eyes and the soft words of his friend seemed to calm Armin and he answered back "I love you too Eren."

Eren then stood up with his empty plate and went to go wash the dishes. Armin watched him and saw how his muscular body was formed. He never saw his friend that way before but he smiled and finished the meal with his stomach full and brought his dish to the sink to help Eren wash the dishes.

As soon as Eren saw that Armin wanted to help he nudged him away softly and said "No you go rest I will clean up I still have to tell you one more thing."

Armin blushed and said "Eren I'm fine I can help and besides why cant you tell me now?"

The taller boy smiled and said "No just go rest your hand I will tell you in a little bit."

The smaller boy sighed and said "fine I'll be in the living room" and made his way over to sit and wait again.

A few minutes elapsed and Eren saw Armin looking out the window to the night sky. He smiled and made his way over to sit next to the golden blond and wrap his arm around his small body.

Armin smiled and looked at him in the eyes and blushed a slight pink feeling his muscular arms around him. "So what is this surprise you got for me?"

Eren chucked lightly and said "I got you a week off of work to spend with me I talked to your manager and she said yes and I paid her for it as well because I was really hoping you would say yes to liking me back so we could spend this week off together."

Armins blush became a light red "You really got me a week off?"

"Yeah I did and we still have the extra $60 from my bonus that's left over to spend on something to do together this week" Eren said pulling Armin closer to him almost close enough to kiss him on the lips again.

"Eren ... that sounds amazing" and the golden blond closed his eyes and kissed his new lover softly on the lips.

Eren a little surprised closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Armin and pulled him in to deepen the kiss and get the smaller boy on his lap.

Soon they pulled away and looked at one another in the eyes as they desperately tried to get hold of some air after that kiss and said at the same moment to one another "This makes me feel like the happiest person in the world." They smiled and Eren leaned back and took Armin with him as they layed down on the sofa one underneath the other.

Armin smiled and leaned his head onto the brunettes chest and said playfully "Is this how were going to spend the night" as he took his right hand and stroked his friends well defined chest muscles.

Eren smiled and said "Well if you want to I was thinking more like cuddling on my bed."

Armin giggled "That sounds even better" and he closed his eyes to listen to his friends heart beat and how it was just getting a little faster every second that passed.

Eren also stayed quiet and felt the way Armins heart was beating a little faster each second as well.

After a few minutes each of there hearts were racing back and starting to beat at the same rhythm as if they were meant to be with one another just like that. The silence was not broken between them for a long while until Armin let out a soft yawn.

Eren smiled and sat up and lifted his new lover into his arms and said "We are off to go to sleep now since we have a sleepy little one in out midst".

Armin blushed a bright red as he swept him up like that and went along with it anyway without saying a word and just smiling. He was soon placed on Eren's bed gently as if he were made of glass, then a blanket appeared over him that smelt just like Eren a bit of sweat with lots of musk but he smiled as the scent comforted him.

Eren then walked around to the other side and got in to the bed as well and got under the sheet and pulled Armin towards him so they could see one another under the soft blanket and whispered "good night my sweet Armin" as he placed a kiss to his lovers forehead.

Armin blushed and smiled warmly and replied "sweet dreams my strong Eren" and leaned up to kiss the tip of his lovers nose. Soon after they were both asleep having wonderful dreams about being with one another


	2. First Date

A warning to anyone who decides to read this there is blood there is violence there is names that might make you feel uncomfortable so please if you can't handle it don't read.

* * *

A note c:

Anti-SocialQueen: Thank you for your review/s I really like how someone even cares to read my work, and even say that it was cute.

Yes I know there are grammar mistakes but I sincerely apologise. You see I was raised to speak Spanish at home and English at school and in public so no matter how hard I try I sound awkward at times due to the way I was raised in both languages. I really apologise, I have gotten extra help at school for it but still it honestly can't be helped.

* * *

Armin awoke first that day to see Eren still asleep he smiled and decided not to move so he would not awaken the sleeping brunette. He let him sleep some more, but eventually he fell asleep himself. Eren awoke only about a half hour later and saw how he was holding Armin in his arms and smiled and kissed his forehead and whispered "Wake up sleepy head".

The smaller boy fluttered his eyes open to look at his lover. For a moment he just looked at his jade eyes and said "good morning Eren" Armin said as he started to stretch and accidentally hit his left hand on the headboard of the bed and gave a little yelp of pain.

Eren let him go from under his arms and just stared at his body and how it moved as he got up to stretch more. He loved it every move he made was like a sign to him that Armin was there and now would never leave him for anyone else. When he heard the yelp he got startled and asked "Are you alright?"

Armin nodded "yeah I'm fine I just forgot my hand was still burned" however he noticed how Eren was staring at him as he was stretching and slightly blushed and said "Eren why are you looking at me like that?"

The brunette noticed he was staring at him with a face he never though of making to the golden blond boy and quickly sat up right on the bed and replied to him "I ... I'm sorry Armin its just ... your so beautiful" blushing brightly.

Armin blushed brightly as well "Thank you ... your very handsome as well you know".

Eren got up and turned away from him to hide his now burgundy blush from Armin "Thank you."

A few moments later Armin left the room to go wash up and take a shower. Eren smiled as he did so and went quickly into Armin's room and went to his drawers and picked out what he should wear together on there first date. He picked a blue button up shirt that was just a shade or two lighter then Armin's Eye color and a pair of Khaki colored pants with a black belt white socks black shoes and even a pair of black boxers. In all honesty when Armin wore that shirt it had always made Eren's heart flutter a bit so he knew it would be beautiful to hold him in that shirt finally. He left the cloths on his bed with a little note that said "Wear this today my love."

Armin came out of the shower and saw Eren was in the kitchen making them breakfast so he went quickly to his room as he only had a towel covering him only to be surprised to see Eren had chosen his cloths for him and even left a little note that made his heart flutter all over the place with the last two words "my love." Soon he came out and patted Eren on the shoulder as he was eating his part of his own breakfast.

Eren stopped eating to look at the smaller boy and blushed brightly with a huge smile that lit up his face seeing Armin in the cloths he picked for him. "Armin you look amazing" Eren's heart skipped a beat as he said those words looking at Armin's body.

Armin blushed as well "Well I ought to look nice you picked this out for me to wear". He smiled as he went to go sit at his side of the table to eat his egg and toast that Eren had made.

Eren in a few seconds had finished his meal and went to go wash the dishes. "Armin I'm going to go take a shower after I finish the dishes ... but I don't want you to wash your dishes your hand is still burnt sure it may not hurt but I still want you to heal as fast as possible alright."

The golden blond looked over at his friend and almost pouted saying "But Eren I don't want to be a burden to you, I don't want you to do everything around here just because I'm injured -"

"No!" Eren yelled.

Armin backed off and stayed quiet completely shocked that his lover yelled at him.

"Armin I'm sorry I did not mean to yell ... its just I want you to heal and would rather have the stresses on me then you, and you would never be a burden to me" he said in a calmer voice as he finished washing the last dish.

Armin still was silent.

The Brunette turned around to look at his friend only to see him eating with his head down. *Armin* he though *I'm so sorry I am an idiot who can never keep you happy for long*. He walked over and placed a hand on the small boys back to try and comfort him.

Looking up at him Armin had a small tear out of the side of his eye that made Eren feel even worse then he did already and Armin only said "I don't want to be taken care off I feel like a burden ... I want to take care of you too."

Eren's heart sank and just looked at him as he wiped the tear from the smaller boys eye with his thumb. "Armin I wont force you to not do anything but if you really want to I wont stop you I just want you to be happy with whatever I can do for you."

Armin smiled slightly "Fine ... but you can't make me not help you out around the house even if I can only use one hand for now."

Eren smiled back and kissed Armin on the forehead "Alright my love just be careful". The taller boy then left the room to take a shower himself.

Armin finished his food and quickly went to his friends room and did the same to Eren. He scavenged through his cloths and found a Green shirt a few shades darker then Eren's eyes, a pair of chocolate brown pants, a pair of black boxers, a pair of non work shoes with a pair of socks. He left a note as well and said "Wear this today ... please?" He then went to the kitchen to wash up the dish and fork he had used so Eren would not have to. When he finished he went to the living room and sat down to read a book he had taken home from the library yesterday "Alice in Wonderland" he said as he opened the book to begin reading.

Eren finished up with the shower and went to change only to the surprise that Armin left him cloths on his bed just like he did with the little note "Wear this today ... please" He smiled and mumbled to himself getting ready "Of course Armin threes no need for the please ... your to proper". He added to his outfit a loose sweater with the intention of giving it to Armin if he got cold. Smiling the brunette peaked out the hall way to see Armin really into a book it seamed he just started. He soon just leaned on a wall near him silent to watch Armin read till he notices that he was watching him.

About three or so minutes later Armin turned to see Eren had been watching him and blushed slightly seeing the taller boy had been looking at him with a caring smile on his face in the clots he had picked out for him.

Eren chuckled lightly and walked over to give him a hand "Ready to go on our first date?"

Smiling Armin blushed a little more and placed his book to the side and took his hand "more then ready."

Eren pulled him up and kept a grip on his hand to hold it all the way to wherever they were going ...

* * *

Eren and Armin were simply walking along the streets of Shiganshina without really caring if they got looks from the passers by. They walked hand in hand with smiles on there faces sure they were only 13 and everyone in town knew them but never suspected that they were together till that moment seeing them hold hands. On the inside though the two boys were thinking *what good is it to hide something you value so much like love.*

Eren lead the golden blond to the park as an innocent romantic first date Armin would always remember.

Armin just held his hand and looked about the trees around them and wondered if there really were other types of trees besides oak maple and pine in the world like he read in many stories in the library to children, and on his own.

Eren then saw a bench at the furthest side of the park over looking a small part of the town that looked ever so peaceful. He then pulled Armin in for a kiss on the lips right as they passed in front of the bench. The taller boy let him go and smiled "Armin does the view of the town from here make you feel peaceful on the inside? because it sure makes me calm to see the town from up here."

Armin moved his head to see the view and was amazed at the sight "Eren it looks so beautiful … I never though the town could look like that."

The brunette smiled and hugged the smaller boy close to his chest "Want to just sit and look at the town and talk? ... I know it sounds a little bit cliché to just talk on a first date but I think it would be nice to listen to one another."

The golden haired boy looked at his friends jade eyes and smiled "That really sounds enjoyable though" he slightly let out a giggle.

They sat down on the bench still holding hands. Eren's left hand intermingled with Armin's right hand and though they basically had small talk then deep talk about things they enjoyed about life among other thoughts like weather and whether not they could ever leave the walls and see the mythical ocean a body of salt water so immense it could never run out, fire water, lands of ice, fields of sand, and how much they wished the Titans would just go away for them to go out and explore. Soon it seemed to them but hours had past just with conversation without end and they were both hungry.

Eren then mentioned to Armin "Want me to get us something to eat? I can run down to the store fast to get us a snack or something so we wont loose our seats here."

Smiling the small by replied "Yeah that sounds nice" so he placed a quick kiss on Eren's nose before he got up and headed for the store.

Armin stayed put and just looked at the town, all the buildings all in the same style but yet each different, it made him wonder who took the time to make each house. He however did not except what was going to happen next. There had been a small group of boys that absolutely detested the way Armin and Eren were now in a relationship and ganged up to watch them as they talked on the park bench.

The leader of this small group of boys was 15 years old or so and he whispered to all 4 of the boys with him "Now is our chance to destroy that discussing faggots relationship lets get that weak one and hurt him good."

The smallest of the boys had a leather whip with steal nails at the end, the middle of them had a small metal club, the tallest had muscles enough to hold down any opponent, and the fourth had no weapon except his bare hands that could punch the hardest in the group, and the leader had a small knife. They gave one last check to see that the coast was clear and jumped out from behind Armin to get him.

Armin gave a yell that was suppressed by the tall boys arm covering his mouth and holding back his arms from moving. The leader of the group then stabbed the small boys squirming legs once on the left thigh deep enough for Armin to bleed out in an hour or so and one slit in the right to have him feel the burning for days if he lived. All the boys laughed and called him a faggot. Armin's eyes were filled with tears as he was starting to lose air in his lungs from the tight grip the tall boy had on him. soon the middle boy then gave a single whack with his metal club to Armin in the stomach breaking his four lower ribs and possibly ruptured his organs. Then the bare handed boy gave Armin a large punch in the Left eye.

The tall boy then drooped the poor dieing Armin onto the floor onto his stomach he couldn't move and just laid there till the tall boy stepped on his burnt left hand to only hear his half scream faint in the air as he could barely breathe and was obviously dieing. Armin helpless started to couch up blood and was barely still conscious. The smallest one was left, he took his whip and lashed out at Armin's back, breaking apart the blue shirt and whipped him a total of 5 times so Armin could remember in his final moments the five boys that killed him. Armin as soon as they walked away passed out cold on the floor probably to never wake again.

Eren was just on the way back now from the shop with two small sandwiches and cakes for them to share. Soon when the bench was in sight he looked and noticed Armin was on the floor. His heart dropped and he ran even faster to go and see what happened only to see what had happened to him. "Armin ... ARMIN!" He yelled as he tossed the food he had gotten and slowly but gently tried to lift him up only to see that the injuries in the back were not as bad as the ones in the front. "Armin" the tears started to stream down his face as he began to run at full speed back to the town to rush Armin to the hospital. As the boys watched from behind a bush smirking at what they did to the poor boy.

Eren made it to the town hospital and ran inside the emergency wing and yelled "Someone please save my friend!" as loud as he could. Armin limp and pail from the blood he had lost looked almost dead. The doctors and nurses ran to him and got Armin a Bed and rushed him into the ICU to be treated for the cuts on his legs first since they were the ones affecting him the most.

The nurses then held back the hysterical Eren to not follow his friend into the room where the surgeries were about to happen. Eren eventually calmed down but none of the nurses or doctors could get any information out of him besides that his name was Eren Yaeger and the boy he brought almost dead was Armin Arlert. Eren just kept balling his eyes out for what seemed hours on end and all he could think about was how stupid he was for leaving Armin alone for even the eight minutes he was gone, and how this was the worst first date anyone should ever have to go though, how all he wanted was for Armin to come out alive, how frail Armin was, and how he held Armin close to him that night before, and how they were loved one another. "Armin" was the only word that came out of his mouth as he sat on the floor of the hall way drenched in his own tears holding a piece of a blood stained blue cloth from his lovers shirt that was now ripped to shreds.


	3. The Hospital Stay

The doctors were very worried that the weak frail body of the golden blond boy would not survive these brutal wounds that he had. After a long five hours Armin was finally in stable condition. Soon a nurse was informed to let Eren know he could go see his friend even though he was still unconscious.

The young nurse came up to the weeping boy and patted his shoulder and said "Hey there Eren" in a warm voice to try to comfort him.

Eren looked up at her with his face completely red and wet with tears. The only words that could come out of his mouth were "Is ... Ar ... Min ... al ... right?"

The nurse smiled at him and nodded "Yes your friend is alright and in stable condition ... though he is still unconscious."

Eren's Jade eyes lit up with joy. "Armin is alright" he said and jumped up "I want to see him please I don't care if he's unconscious please let me see him."

The nurse smiled "Of course come with me" and she lead him to the room where Armin lay in a bed.

The moment Eren saw Armin the tears that had left his face came back but only lightly this time. He saw how his lover was hooked to a breathing mask and IV's coming in and out of blood and medication. Eren stood right beside the bed and reached for Armin's right hand, but stopped. Looking at the small body with only bandages, he turned to see if the nurse was still there, she was and looked at him with an almost worried expression. Eren then asked "I know my friend and I don't want him to be in shock when he wakes up so is there any way you can give him a blanket for him to warm up a bit?"

The nurse nodded "I will get one right away" and she darted out of the room.

The two boys were alone now and Eren looked over where the smaller boys body his whole head and face were still perfect like a porcelain doll except his left eye that was covered, his left wrist and hand were bandaged, His Left Arm had the IV for medicine, while his right had an IV for more blood that he had lost, his whole chest and stomach area were bandaged only to leave open a spot for the feeding tube to enter, and the upper half of his legs that took the most damage were wrapped up. *Armin did not deserve this* he though to himself *Why would anyone hurt Armin ... who could have done this.* Thoughts like that kept going around in his head before he finally said out loud "Armin I'll protect you everyday from now on ... I will do my best to stay at your side all the time ... If I find the people who did this to you they are dead meat … Armin *he took the smaller boys right hand and gripped it softly between his own two hands* I love you."

A few moments later the nurse walked in with a green soft blanket that just about matched Eren's shirt and placed it softly over the sleeping golden blond boy. She then took his left arm with the IV in it to put it over the blanket, and Eren did the same to the other arm careful not to move the other IV.

The nurse then said "Eren you can pull up a chair to sit beside him if you want to wait till he wakes up."

Eren then looked to see a chair behind him. He let go of Armin's hand and placed it down more softly then he did the night before and went to go pull a chair up right next to his lover laying unconscious till he woke up and took his hand again and grasping it softly in his own hands.

For 3 hours Eren sat in the room in silence listening to the machines keep Armin alive and feeling the smooth low heartbeat come from Armin's body through there hands touching. Soon Armin awoke and his heart beat changed and Eren's heart started to race as he looked up to see if his lovers eye opened.

Slightly opening his right eye Armin looked to see where he was and he moaned a bit in pain. He saw Eren and his heart sank and he felt more pain seeing the one he loved look at him with such a worried expression. He felt the IV's and tubes attached to him and it made him even sadder and his eye started to tear up.

"Armin" Eren said lightly as he looked at him and saw the tear come down from his eye. "Armin don't worry your going to be alright ... I'm here for you and wont leave your side". He lightly tightened the grip around the smaller boys hand and said "Armin don't you worry about me either just focus on healing up." Eren then slowly caressed Armin's hand "I love you" he said as a tear came down his own face.

Armin was speechless not only because he was still to weak to talk but just at what Eren had said, and the tear that he saw coming down his face. Then with all the little energy Armin had left inside of him he tried to grip the brunettes hand and he was able to move his hand a little bit and lightly grip his hand but quickly let go because he had no strength at all, and started to breath more rapidly.

Eren only smiled and cried a bit more. "Armin its alright I know you can hear me I know you want to say things but its alright I will wait for you for months if need be even years to hear your voice again ... but please don't force anything for me."

Armin understood and did not try anything else and simply closed his eye and steadying his breathing. A few moments he felt Eren kiss his arm and a tear fall on to it as well. His heart still hurt but he tried to stay calm to not worry Eren.

A few minutes later a doctor came in to check on Armin. He saw he was awake and explained to the two boys the injuries they had found and what they did to the wounds. Armin was frightened and amazed that he lived through all of what he had described, and Eren felt almost the same way but was so happy that his lover was alive.

When the doctor left Eren said to the golden blond "You really are amazing to be alive right now my love" and nuzzled the smaller boys hand with his nose.

He was alive and he knew he would be alright and eventually he would just talk to Armin not even wanting a response that's all Eren though. Eren started to since the quiet in the room and started say things like how beautiful Armin was despite of his state, he described the way the room was to give Armin a better idea of where he was, he even described the house they lived in so Armin would not forget, He said anything to keep Armin's mind off the fact that he was in a hospital bed unable to move or say a word, Eren even told stories of the days at his work where funny things happened with the guys, and soon enough he even started to state how he fell in love with him and listed every beautiful characteristic there was about Armin that he did not even know about.

Armin simply listened and wanted to talk back but could not. He heard his words that made him warm on the inside to just simply hear the words flow out of Eren's mouth like a story meant to comfort him, He smiled under the breathing mask and completely forgot that he was still in a hospital bed unable to move or speak.

Within 3 hours Armin was getting drowsy from the medicines inside him and started to fall asleep. Eren felt his friends heart beat go in a rhythm spaced out slowly and knew he fell asleep. "Goodnight my love please rest well … maybe by tomorrow you could get just a bit better." He then leaned down and kissed Armin's hand and stood up to give Armin a kiss on the cheek and his golden hair and whispered softly "I Love you my sleeping beauty." The brunette sat down in the chair again and held the smaller boys hand and soon he fell asleep leaning on the bed while their hands stayed intertwined in one another's.

* * *

The next day they both awoke, Armin still could not move an was sad but he saw Eren smile and tell him "Good morning my Armin I hope you slept well" he griped his hand a bit harder "I didn't sleep well just thinking of you … I knew you were here, but since the other night I cant sleep well without holding you in my arms, your right here and that's what matters that your alright".

Armin could not bare those painful words and wanted to hug Eren so badly that his heart beat quickened as he then gripped the brunettes hand as tight as he could that was still not very tight and shed a few tears from his right eye.

Seeing the golden haired boy cry first thing in the morning saddened Eren deeply. He knew what he said was probably not right to say but he had hoped he would understand but turned out wrong. Eren moved quickly and said "Shhh Armin don't force yourself to grip my hand I know how you feel but just the way you look at me, don't cry my love it makes me want to cry ." He then stood up and leaned over the small boy to embrace him softly "Armin I love you don't cry just focus on getting better I'm here for you" he then kissed his hair and caressed it a bit before sitting back down to hold his hand again.

Armin still cried a bit but smiled just to know that he was loved and cared for. He wished that he could have enough strength to say one word "Eren", but he knew it was pointless to try.

Soon the doctor came in to see that the two boys were awake and gave them some updates "Armin in an hour or so were going to take you off the breathing mask since the stats show you can breath on your own now however it might be odd as soon as we do because its not pure oxygen anymore, but now we can take you off the extra blood supply since your body is healing well."

Eren smiled to know that only a few tubes will be inside of Armin's body and he asked "Doctor about how long will it be till he heals up completely?"

The doctor looked at him and his smile turned to a frown "I'm sorry Eren there's no way to tell he could be mostly healed within a few weeks or so but the cuts in his leg could prevent him from walking for months."

Armin's heart sank and those words he wanted to get better now, he wanted to embrace his lover now, he wanted to be able to move now, and he wanted to not have Eren worry about him at all now. More tears fell down his face and now he didn't think anything they could say could make him feel better or worse at this moment.

Eren saw his friends reaction and shed a tear "Doctor please is there anything else you could do we have this week off but after that we have to go back to work … you see our parents are dead and we have been living together for 3 years now and it's the first break we have ever had together and now it got ruined because of some stupid idiots who wanted to beat up or even kill Armin … please we don't have much we live together and share everything" he started to cry some more "please can you heal him as fast as you can I will give you all the money I have, its not a lot its not even enough to pay for this hospital visit but we have never been sick or hurt like this … please help us".

The doctor was so hurt by the words of the boy and looked at Armin and his heart sank as he though of what the boys had gone through he could not even imagine how they could have lost there parents so young let alone have found jobs in the bad economy. He felt a tear stream down his face and nodded "yes I will do everything else in my power to help your friend heal you wont have to pay a thing after what you have described I can only barely imagine the hell you two have gone through to survive in Shiganshina but there's not much more I can do, all I can do is give him some extra medicine directly in his vines and feeding tube to heal his internal wounds faster but that's all."

Eren looked at him and nodded "please" was all he could say with the tears going down his face.

The doctor walked over and removed the blood iv from Armin's right arm and then slowly took off his breathing mask.

Armin inhaled and coughed at the change of air and breathe strangely for a few moments before finally adjusting to the normal air.

The whole time Eren could only grip his hand to comfort him. He looked at the IV in his lovers left arm and the feeding tube that was in his stomach area that kept him full. Erne still shed a few tears just watching his friend try to breath normally.

The doctor looked at them and left quickly to get more medicine for the boy and instructed a nurse to discard the IV pouch with a fresh on and refill Armin's feeding pouch.

Eren and Armin looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the nurse came in to change pouches and the doctor coming in to increase the medicine and morphine in the small boys body.

Soon Armin felt no pain and just laid there almost unconscious. Eren knew he was not in pain and smiled "Armin just sleep all the pain off sleep for the week its alright I will be here when you wake up so you can rest up."

After ten minutes Armin fell asleep and the nurse came back in to give Eren a tray of food.

Eren took the opportunity to eat free and ate it all to fuel up he had not eaten since the day before at home with Armin. He looked at his sleeping friend and just looked at him at how frail life actually was and how he could never leave Armin alone again … he though now of what would happen when they went back to work … he could not let him be in the library 2 miles away from the construction site … how could he leave the well paying job to stay at the library with him and how could he have Armin leave the library for a construction site … Eren was just contemplating for 2 hours before he though maybe he could get a job for Armin in the construction office to file papers and take calls … but he though that Armin would say no and just stay at the library. Eren was in a dilemma but did not want Armin to worry. He thought about how he would stay in a wheel chair for months if he could not walk and how hard it would be to take him places but he did not mind since it was his lover. Eren just wanted clarity to know what to do now about work and money to live. The way Armin looked as he slept comforted Eren a bit but did not take away that he was worried about how there lives would be after Armin left the hospital.

Armin was sound asleep and dreaming of walking with Eren around town. He also dreamed about what the ocean was like and how it would be great to go there with Eren. Armin smiled as he slept just thinking about how happy he and Eren could be but soon after around 4 hours sleep he awoke and saw a worried expression on Eren's face as he looked out the window of the hospital room. Armin wanted his attention but just let him be until he felt a pain in his back from the whip one of the boys had used against him and moaned in pain a bit.

Eren quickly turned to see his friend and ran over to him "Armin are you alright?"

Armin looked at him and smiled seeing his caring face look at him and with the little energy he had said in a soft raspy voice "Eren."

The brunettes face lit up and tears of joy streamed down his face. "Armin your getting better … don't force yourself though."

"Eren" the boy said again with a smile "I … feel … a … bit … bet … ter … now … but … it … still … hurts."

Eren was in amazement hearing Armin speak "Armin" was all he could say before he quickly leaned over him and gave him a soft light kiss on the lips. "Armin I love you."

"I … know … Eren … I … love … you … too." Armin said before running out of breath.

Eren smiled and did not want to leave him now, not even to tell the doctor that he was awake and talking. "Armin give it a while don't talk anymore for now rest up so you can tell us what happened yesterday."

Armin smiled and stayed quiet and just looked at how happy his friend looked now that he knew he was getting better.

Eren just kept a grip on his lovers hand and smiled as he though *thank you doctor thank you for making my Armin get better just a little faster* The boys stayed there in silence happily looking at one another.

A few minutes elapsed and the doctor came in and saw the two boys smiling. He went over to Armin and asked "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes I … do" Armin said still raspy.

The doctor smiled and was amazed at his recovery speed. "Armin do you think you can tell us what happened yesterday? Maybe the garrison can help and find the people who did this to you?"

Armin felt scared at the moment to think that he could possibly arrest others just because they hurt him but he saw how Eren looked at him as if saying please say it so Armin breathed in and started "Eren and I were in the park … till we got hungry … we thought Eren could get some food faster then I could … since we still wanted to stay in the park … so he left to get food … I was alone on a bench … and out of nowhere 5 boys came out … the tall one grabbed me and covered my mouth to not scream … and as you can infer the rest of them took a toll on me and hurt me … some with weapons and some with bare hands … that's all I remember."

Eren looked down as Armin was talking and he gripped his hands furious to think that they just came to hurt his lover. *I'll kill them* he though as he finished telling the story.

The doctor was surprised at the story Armin had told but nodded "I will tell the garrison but they might come to ask you for descriptions if any to go catch them though I still wonder why they would attack you if you were just alone at the park." He then walked out of the room to inform the garrison.

Armin knew why they attacked he remembered what the boys said as they hit him *Faggot* he looked at the brunette next to him and tried to reach him with his arm but could not. "Eren" he said trying to get his attention.  
Eren looked up at him and still had an expression of frustration on his face but calmed down hearing Armin's voice.

"Eren" he paused for a moment "I know why they did this to me but I did not want to tell the doctor."

The brunettes face lit up a bit angrily "What why? Why Armin if you know why then say something."

"Eren while they were hitting me each on of them called me a faggot … that's why I could not tell the doctor" a tear soon fell down the golden blonds face.

Eren's face then gave off a saddened expression "So this is my fault" his eyes filled up with tears as he gripped his lovers hand "I should have never left you alone" the tears began to flow down his face "Armin I love you … but I never should have taken you out to the park - "

"Eren how could you have know I would get hurt its alright … don't cry please" he tried to give him a smile but it did not look so convincing "Eren I love you and I still think it was the best first date I could have asked for … sure I'm in the hospital and cant move much but I get to be with you the whole time and we wont be separated for a while."

Armin's words and smile though he saw it was forced made Eren feel a bit better "Armin how could you be so positive all the time especially when your like this." He leaned over and kissed his lips softly and Armin kissed back gently as well. "Armin I don't want to leave you ever again."

Armin's smile turned to a frown "Eren … we cant always be together its not possible though when we are together like right now we should make the most of it and be happy with one another"

"Your right Armin" Eren smiled. "Sure we can't do a lot together right now but we can just appreciate one another's company."

"Yeah … I am very happy to just have you right here with me as I lay here unable to move but you're here with me and I'm happy."

"Armin I'm happy to just know your alive … to know your heart is beating after what you went through I'm overjoyed to know you still love me and I love you more now then I did before because I almost lost you and I can't ever lose you again."

The two boys looked at each other lovingly and smiled at one another for at least 5 minutes in silence until in unison they both said "I love you" and each of there hearts skipped a beat to hear the other say the same as they did.

Soon enough night time fell and Armin and Eren were getting tired.

Eren was the first to fall asleep this time and his head rested on the side of Armin's bed right by his hand.

Armin smiled seeing his friend fall asleep. "Eren don't you worry I will heal up quicker then you think and soon enough we can embrace on another again."

* * *

Please note thats all I have writen for the story so far I would like imput from people if anyone decides to read all of this.


	4. Returning Home

The next day Armin woke first and looked around before he realized he could move his head and he smiled knowing that he was getting better gradually. He then felt his hand to try to move it and he could but only a little bit. Armin was overjoyed to see he can move now even if its just slightly. He moved his right hand to touch Eren's hair that happened to be the closest thing to his hand and ruffled it a bit.

Eren awoke to feeling his hair being ruffled about and looked slightly up to see that Armin's hand was the one ruffling his hair. He smiled and looked up at his friend with tears filling his eyes "Armin you can move" he gripped his friends hand rather tightly.

"I can" Armin smiled happily as a tear also fell down his face. "Eren I'm happy."

The brunette smiled and got up to kiss his lovers lips. "Your getting better … Armin … if you keep healing up this fast we will be out of here before you know it." Eren was just so overjoyed that Armin was getting better that he just stayed close to his face and nuzzled there noses together.

Armin blushed at the kiss and even more when Eren nuzzled his nose with his own. "Eren I'm so glad that you are here with me this is the best first date I could have asked for … I don't care that I'm hurt as long as I'm not a burden to you." The golden blond boy shed a tear with a sincere smile on his face.

Eren smiled and softly kissed him again on the lips. "Armin your never a burden to me in fact you're my blessing and my joy … with just the sound of your heart beating I'm calm to just to know your alive."

The tears rolled down Armin's face "I love you Eren."

The brunette smiled "I love you more Armin." Soon he sat back down right before the doctor came in to check on Armin.

The doctor was surprised to see how fast Armin was recovering. "Armin it looks like we can remove the feeding tube so you can start eating again. He walked over and started to remove the bandages around the feeding tube.

Armin flinched slightly from the pain as the doctor pulled it out but kept a grip on Eren's hand as tight as he could.

Eren looked at the small hole in his friends stomach "Will that scar heal well doctor?"

"Of course it will don't worry Armin will heal up soon enough and at this rate you could even take him home but Thursday."

Armin's face lit up "Only 3 more days?"

The doctor nodded "Yes 3 more, but you still have to have plenty of rest and take the medications … however you might have to say in a wheelchair for a month at least."

Eren smiled seeing how happy his lover was to know it was only a little longer till he could leave. He knew Armin would have to stay home for a while but he was worried about how he could want to go to the library to work, he did not want him to work all he wanted Armin to do was sleep all day and stay home, but he knew Armin could not do that for long.

After a few minutes alone the nurse came in with trays of food for the boys. She gave Eren his tray and started to feed Armin.

Eren watched him eat and relaxed a bit to know that he was now almost able to move and eat on his own.

They finished their meals and thanked the nurse as she left. Armin and Eren looked at one another.

"Hey Armin" the brunette asked "are you going to go right back to work once you heal up?"

"Of course Eren … as much as I wish I could stay home I can't I have to work even if I'm in a wheel chair."

Eren tightened the grip on Armin's hand slightly "I wish I never had to be that far away from you … its 2 miles from the construction site to the library with our home almost but not half way between the two but its closer to the library … Armin that's to far to be away from you."

Armin gripped his hand back slightly "Eren I will be fine the library is a safe place and Eren even if we are far apart your always with me in my heart" he giggled slightly.

Eren smiled "Armin you're the sweetest person in the world and I want to keep you safe and -"

"Eren I will be fine even when you're not around don't you worry" Armin then let go of Eren's hand "Eren even when we're not touching we still love one another … right? … so if we're even further apart it should be no different."

Eren started to tear up knowing the smaller boy was right and got up to embrace him tightly.

Armin was still quite frail and bruised up and yelped a bit in pain from the pressure. "Eren please let go, you're hurting me."

Eren only lessened the grip on Armin but still held on to him. "Armin I need you I need to know your alive I need to know that you love me even though I know all those" his tears began to flow "Armin please I just want to stay with you now more then ever because I know it wont be like this for long I want to savor every second with you -"

"Then lets do so and stay happy and talk with one another and embrace like this for as long as we can" The golden blond boy said smiling at Eren.

The brunette smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips deeply with passion and the two boys leaned into one another as much as they could without hurting Armin. Soon they both pulled away and looked at each other panting.

Eren stared at Armin's face and blush and knew he wanted more and would not deny his friend anything at this special moment. He then caressed Armin's hair and face keeping contacts with the small boys beautiful blue eyes.

Armin was breathless just to see his friend act so kindly to him in this way and he reached up with his right arm to hold Eren by the neck.

Eren however still kept the eye contact and slowly made his way down to kiss Armin's face inch by inch, from his forehead to his brows to his eyes to his nose to his cheeks to his chin and even his neck before kissed the boys lips again as the small boy moaned lightly in the silence of the room.

Armin and Eren did not speak, they simply looked at one another for the next hour while they only exchanging kisses the whole time until Armin broke the silence.

"Eren I need to rest its starting to hurt again" he frowned looking at Eren.

Eren looked at him with a sorry expression and agreed with a nod, He leaned over one more time to kiss Armin's noes and bring Armin's hand down slowly from around his neck. He then sat down to grip his hand. He heard the small boy breath and it made him relax to know that he was really alright, and happy to be with him.

Soon the doctor came in to check on Armin once more and saw how his heart beat was a little too fast. "Is everything alright Armin? your heartbeat is quite fast for the state you are in now, did you for some reason get overly excited."

Armin thought for moment not wanting to say that he and Eren had been kissing and embracing eachother. "Yeah I just feel so excited that I could go home in 3 days so Eren doesn't have to worry about me as much."

"Yeah we were both just talking about how we miss home and just how happy we are to be going home soon" Eren gripped Armin's hand just a bit tighter.  
The doctor however had a suspicion of their relationship, but decided not to say anything and he just nodded and left the room.

Eren looked at Armin "I think he knows about us … I don't mind but I hope it wont affect your treatment."

"It's alright Eren its not like nobody has to know and if they dont accept us its alright as well" Armin smiled.

"You really are the sweetest person Armin … I envy you because of it" Eren said gladly.

Armin and Eren spent the three remaining days to go home together laughing talking and being as happy as they could Armin was able to move by the first day that had passed Armin was able to move and sit up on his own as well as eat, the second day the elapsed was much the same but The nurse had given Armin a bath and re wrapped all his wounds, and she let Eren take a bath as well. The next day they were given fresh cloths by the nurse and Armin was even let out for a while to go around the hospital to go around in a wheelchair with Eren. It was not a long stroll but they each enjoyed every minute. Soon the next day rolled around Armin was still bandaged on his upper legs, chest, and left eye.

Eren was overjoyed to be able to take care of his lover now all on his own at there home. The doctor released Armin and they left with smiles on their faces.

Armin in a wheelchair wearing cloths that looked much to big for him was a cute site to see according to Eren.

As soon as Armin saw there house he smiled and said softly "We're home" thinking no one not even Eren would hear.

Eren heard the soft voice and smiled and whispered into Armin's ear "of course were home after so long it feels almost unbelievable."

Armin blushed a bright pink and smiled as Eren had then taken the chance at his turned head to give him a kiss on the lips.

Soon enough they were inside. Eren moving around furniture to fit Armin through in the wheelchair and Armin watching silently feeling upset at all the work he now had to do for him.

Eren looked over and saw the guilty looking Armin and gave him a smile "Don't you worry about this Armin I just want to make everything easier for you."

Armin smiled but still felt a bit guilty for all the trouble he has to go through now. "Eren I would still like to help out in some way though."

Eren smiled "Alright, but if you can't do something I will do it for you don't you strain yourself."

Soon enough they were on the sofa and Eren was holding Armin in his arms embracing him as he sat in between his legs.

Armin would read out loud the next parts of Alice in Wonderland for Eren to hear as well.

Eren soon felt the golden blonds stomach growl and decided to go get the same meal they had the previous Friday to treat his lover. "I'll be gone for a little bit I'm going to get us some food my love."

Armin gave him a smile "Alright, we will keep reading later."

Eren lifted Armin and placed him slowly on the sofa. "I'm off now" he leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips from the small boy and left quickly to not keep him hungry.

Armin flipped a few pages ahead in the book and read out loud the line "It was the White Rabbit, trotting slowly back again, and looking anxiously about as it went, as if it had lost something; and she heard it muttering to itself, "The Duchess! The Duchess! Oh my dear paws! Oh my fur and whiskers! She'll get me executed, as sure as ferrets are ferrets! Where can I have dropped them, I wonder?" Alice guessed in a moment that it was looking for the fain and the pair of white kid-gloves, and she good-naturedly began hunting about for them, but they were nowhere to be seen - everything seemed to have changed since her swim in the pool; and the great hall, with the glass table and the little door, had vanished completely." He smiled at those lines and just closed the book to wait for Eren to return.

Eren was on his way to the same restaurant that he had ordered the meal the few nights before. He ordered the same thing and waited and took it home but though that it was not enough. With his last $20 from his bonus he looked about and saw a bakery. He rushed in and saw pastries he never imagined. He then asked the man behind the counter "What is something nice for me to get for the one I love?"

The man behind the counter smiled "Our chocolate covered strawberries are always the best when it comes to romance."

Eren smiled "I will take some the best ones you have!" with enthusiasm.

The man smiled and went to get the ones from the back that were fresher and wrapped them in a beautiful small box and gave it to the boy.

Eren paid and left thanking the man and rushed home. He saw Armin still on the sofa but he was asleep. Eren then quietly set the table lit candles and hid the strawberries before he went over to wake up the sleeping golden blond boy.

Armin woke up with Eren's light nudge and smelt the food "Eren you got us meat? but you -"

"Didn't have to I know but I wanted to" the brunette then gently picked up Armin and spun him around 3 times in the air and kissed him on the lips.

Armin giggled slightly and kissed Eren back as well. "I love you."

Eren walked over and sat him down gently at the table "I love you as well."

They ate at the candle lit table and were full and even had enough to save for the next day. Eren cleaned up the table wrapped up the extra food and brought out the surprise from the bakery. "Armin I got you something special as well from the bakery" he opened the box to face Armin as it opened to reveal 16 chocolate covered strawberries, some with sprinkles, some with nuts, some with white swirls, and some plain chocolate.

Armin's face lit up "Eren you shouldn't have."

Eren blushed a bit "but I did … it was the last thing I was able to get with my bonus so I wanted to share it with you and try to make the best memory possible." Eren then lifted a sprinkled strawberry and held it in front of Armin's mouth "Open up."

Armin blushed and opened his mouth and tasted the sweet treat his lover had gotten for him. He ate the whole berry just leaving the little greens and licked Eren's finger as if trying to tell him to keep playing with him.

Eren blushed and took another one with the nuts on it and ate it himself to try to diminish the bright blush on his face. When he went to grab another to give to Armin the small boy had stopped his hand. He looked over and saw Armin looking at the brunette blushing.

Armin took one instead to give to Eren, he took the striped one and lifted it to his face "You have to eat one like this too" he giggled.

Eren complied and ate it from his hand leaving behind the greens as well. Eren then leaned over to be just a bit to kiss Armin's nose.

Armin blushed brighter "Eren I think its time we head to sleep."

"But this sugar in my system will keep me up for a while Armin" Eren said playfully.

"Alright only a little more then we head to sleep" Armin smiled as he saw how happy Eren looked.

Eren then grabbed one more strawberry and placed it in Armin mouth "I ate two so now you have to eat the same."

Armin blushed a burgundy color by now and ate the strawberry from his friends hand again and left the greens and licked Eren's fingers playfully.

The brunette blushed "Alright that's enough strawberries for tonight we will eat the rest tomorrow." He got up to put them away and then came back to pick up Armin again to take him back to the sofa to cuddle for a while.

Within a minute Eren was laying down on the sofa with Armin on top of him just like that pervious Friday.

Armin just hugged Eren without saying a word as they laid there.

Eren however started to hum as he stroked and kissed the golden blond hair of the one he loved.

Armin was enchanted by the hum and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Eren however did not notice him asleep and just kept humming and holding his lover until he noticed he was asleep. Eren was surprised and hugged him just a bit tighter for a second and whispered "I'll sleep here with you like this my Armin, just like you wanted the first night we were together."


	5. The Magic Starts

A note

Anti-SocialQueen: Thank you so much for your entusiasm honestly if it was not for you I would have never attempted to keep writing this because I already have so much in mind but did not think anyone would want to hear the rest of it so thank you.

* * *

The night passed and Eren awoke and felt Armin still asleep on top of him. Smiling he hugged the small boy and said in a whisper "Armin I love you." However he saw his lover did not wake up and was still sound was feeling stiff so he thought it would be best to wake up the golden blond-haired boy. He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his right eye.

Armin's eye fluttered a bit before realizing he was with Eren and a little later realized he had fallen asleep on him the whole night and blushed a little in embarrassment.

Eren smiled warmly "Wake up Armin ... I need to get up now so I can stretch out a bit."

Armin tried to squirm off of him but almost fell off forgetting he was injured and hit his leg on the side of the sofa.

Eren had held onto him and made sure he did not fall "Armin its ok" He sat up with Armin and placed him on his lap.

Armin blushed brightly "I … I'm sorry I fell asleep on you like that Eren."

"Its alright Armin you're still a bit drowsy from the medicines in you and just need to rest up" the brunette then leaned in to give his lover a kiss on the cheek. "Lets go get you ready for the day."

Armin only blushed more and stayed quiet, even as he was lifted up and placed in his wheelchair.

Eren took the boy to the small bathroom "Will you need help here?" he asked with a blush on his own face.

The golden blond boy however was blushing brightly thinking how he could do his morning routines on his own without the nurse to help him. "No, I will be fine Eren I will see you in a bit". As Eren left the room closing the door Armin decided to go through the routines like usual but just slowly in moving around on the wheelchair. He was able to do it all with only a little trouble.

Eren had gone to make them breakfast and made some eggs and toast since it was really the only thing they had left in the fridge for breakfast.

Armin eventually made it out of the bathroom and went to his room to try to change into fresh clothes on his own. He was just able to take off his cloths but had trouble getting a fresh pair on, especially his pants.

Eren noticed after he finished that Armin was not in the bathroom and went over to see if he needed help changing which he did.

The small boy had managed to tangle himself up in his white shirt without pants and he grunted a bit trying to get out of the messy bundle.

Eren moved in and helped pull the shirt down to expose Armin's blushing red face.

The golden blond boy was a bit nervous seeing his friend in front of him while he was not wearing pants even though his lover just smiled back at him.

Eren chuckled "Armin you don't have to be all shy about asking for help if you need it I honestly don't mind at all please don't force yourself to do anything you might get hurt doing."

"Eren I'm sorry I just really don't want to be a burden to you … I know you say I'm not but still" Armin turned his face away from Eren.

The brunette felt sorry for how bad it made Armin feel that he felt like a burden to him "Armin please it's alright please understand I just want to help im happy helping you".

Armin blushed and turned to face him "Really … Eren."

"Of course Armin don't you ever doubt me … come on let's get your pants on" he said with a warm smile. Leaning down he picked up the pants around Armins ankles and helped him slip into them.

Armin stayed silent and blushed brightly the whole time.

Eren then looked at Armins blushing red face and blushed lightly himself "Ready to go eat now?"

The golden blond smiled timidly "Yeah … but before we go can i give you a kiss?"

Eren looked at his lover and simply leaned down to receive a soft kiss on the lips from the one he loved as Armin giggled. Within a minute Eren had taken the smaller boy to the table in his wheelchair to eat together. As they ate the brunette noticed that Armins left hand was still dark from the previous week's burn but he could move it well. He decided not to say a word to not show worry. When they were finished Eren took and started to wash the dishes and Armin simply let him without complaining. As he was washing he thought about how Armin was not saying anything and smiled happily to know that Armin finally accepted the help. The small boy went to the living room to read some more of his book.

Eren finished he came up behind him to place a kiss on his right ear and whisper "I'm going to take a shower now my love."

The golden blond smiled and simply nodded as he turned back to watch him go in to the bathroom.

Eren washed up as fast as he could to go spend the last 3 days of their break together. As he washed up Eren thought of how he was going to have to explain to the librarian that Armin can't go to work for another week and that he was in a wheelchair for another month. He then decided he would just leave Armin at home alone for the time and just go to work and leave work as early as he could to get home to be with him. He honestly did not want to leave his lover alone but he had no choice. He got on a fresh pair of cloths and came out to see Armin had been reading in the living room.

Armin saw Eren and smiled and placed the book he was reading down "You look great Eren" he blushed.

Eren smiled and sat on the seat next to his lover and took his left hand to hold "Armin I'm going out for a bit I'm going to stop by the library and tell them you can't go back for another week and that you will be in a wheelchair for a while and I'm going to stop by the construction site to ask to change my schedule so I can come home to take care of you, alright?"

Armin gripped his hand "Eren I think I will be fine to go back to the library on Monday infact" he let go of Eren's hand and took off that bandage covering his left eye to show only a slightly bruised eye that was able to open "I'm almost ready to go back now."

Eren cupped the left side of Armin's face in his hand and rubbed his thumb on his lovers cheek "Armin I still say you should at least stay home till Wednesday I don't want you to push yourself."

"Honestly Eren I'm fine sure it still hurts to even put pressure on my legs but please I can still go to work" Armin said in almost a pleading voice.

"Armin I love you but the doctor said for you to get at least another week of rest so just stay home and relax just til Wednesday alright" Eren said in a sad tone.

The golden blond looked down "Alright Eren I'll stay on one condition."

A little shocked at that response the brunette asked "And what may that condition be?"

"When you get home each day we have to cuddle in your bed for at least a half hour while you tell me how your day was" Armin then looked at Eren with a serious expression "That is all."

Eren smiled "Of course I will Armin anything you want" he kissed the small boys cheek "I will head out now to tell your boss about what happened alright and pick up some groceries alright."

Smiling Armin nodded "Alright Eren don't be too long."

"I won't" Eren stood up and grabbed his coat by the door and took a step outside and looked back at Armin who we smiling watching him leave. "I love you" he said as he closed the door and locked it as he then ran all the way to the library to find Armin's boss. When he got inside he looked around and saw her putting books on the shelves of the children's section that Armin usually read to the kids at. He walked up to her "Hello there I need to speak with you about Armin."

"Is something wrong?" she asked remembering it was Eren the one who lived with Armin.

Eren nodded "Armin won't be able to come to work for another week you see we were in the park last Saturday and I left him alone for a moment to go get us food and when I came back 5 guys beat up Armin really bad and I had to take him to the hospital he's almost recovered and living at home since yesterday but hes in a wheelchair and needs rest so Armin needs the next week off I'm sorry for the inconvenience and when he comes back he will be in a wheelchair for the next month."

When she saw the sincerity and tears Eren had shed while explaining she leaned over to pat his shoulder "Don't worry Eren its alright we will let Armin have the week off for his sick days that he never took so if you need it we can pay for him to be out these days its no problem at all, and when he returns we will make sure he's comfortable even in the wheelchair though little Annie will miss sitting in his lap for story time but its alright."

Eren smiled "Thank you for understanding but if you are ok with it we do need the money while hes not working and the rent is due soon and were running low on food."

She smiled and nodded "come with me" she lead Eren to her office and she told him to sit at one of the chairs.

He noticed on her desk a picture of the library staff and saw Armin in the picture it looked like it was taken three years ago when Armin started working there.

"Alright Mr. Yeager now don't go telling anyone here but I'm going to pay you for Armin so you don't even have to bother coming back to get the check at the end of the week I'm also going to give you back the money you gave me for Armin's week off" She then handed Eren $120 "you and Armin use it wisely."

Eren took the money and nodded "We will thank you so much." They shook hands and Eren walked out while putting the money in his wallet and as he opened the wallet the small blue piece of cloth from Armin's ripped shirt fell out. He picked it back up and stopped walking to look at it and thought *those bastards will pay for what they did* he clutched the small piece of fabric and stuffed it back in his wallet and headed off and ran the 2 miles to get to the construction site. There he explained to his boss what had happened and they agreed that when Eren returned on monday he would go to work the same time with only a lunch break and could leave two hours early to go home to take care of his friend for the time being till he could work normal time again. Eren then headed home and stopped by the market to pick up some vegetables, bread, milk, and eggs to last them a few days. When he finished he made his way home as fast as possible and he got back home in just less than an hour. He saw Armin had fallen asleep reading in his wheelchair and smiled. He silently put away all the food and started to make lunch and dinner for them to eat later on.

Armin woke up a while later as Eren was almost done cooking and he rolled his chair over to him in the kitchen "Eren what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cooking us lunch and dinner for later silly Armin" he chuckled.

Armin blushed a light pink "I know but why?" he asked and thought *I wanted to make something to eat … though in this wheelchair I'm too short to cook anything*

Eren sighed "Because you can't cook for now so I will cook and clean and work while you heal up alright."

"Eren! I want to help!" Armin insisted.

The brunette sighed "Armin I don't want you here in the kitchen especially since you're in that chair you might get hurt and I can't have that."

"I know but at least let me set the table when you're ready to eat" The small boy waited for a response.

Eren finished cooking everything and turned off the stove and went over to kneel in front of Armin and take his hands "Armin I can't even let you do that what if you're holding a knife and it falls if you bump into something or even I bump into you I don't want to even think of you possibly getting hurt again after this. Armin please understand you're not a burden you are my joy, I'm overjoyed to do all of this for you so you can get better because I love you but I don't want you to be bored or upset either -" Eren paused.

Armin had closed his eyes and kept listening and tightened his grip on Eren's hands and was crying.

"Armin please don't cry" Erens heart sank down to the floor seeing Armin like this. "Armin I love you please just listen I'm doing all of this for -"

"Me I know but Eren I love you to and I can't help but be upset to see you do all of this it hurts it really does." Armin simply cried as he said those words before he felt Eren let go of his hands and a moment later he felt Eren pick him up and held him close to his face. He saw Eren's eyes were closed and had tears flowing down them "Eren?" he said almost confused to see that he was upset as well.

"Armin" was all he said before taking Armin and kissing him furiously on the lips.

Armin wanted to pull away but could not and simply complied and he felt his lovers tongue beg for entrance into his mouth and he let him in and they shared a long kiss intermingling their tongues with each other for the first time as Armin was being held carefully yet tightly in Erens embrace.

After what seemed like an eternity or two they separated panting for air. Eren looked at the way Armin was blushing and the way his pupils were dilated and barely any blue was left in his eyes. Eren knew he wanted to make love to him but did not want to as the same time to not hurt Armin so he wanted to wait for his lover to get better.

Armin however did not care and wanted the love to go further at that moment and he softly said "Take me further Eren."

Eren blushed and replied "But you're hurt Armin there's no way I could -"

"Its ok I want to and I can see you want to as well I will be fine just take me further." Armin smiled and the tears were almost all erased from his face.

Eren was hesitant but nodded "Alright but if I'm hurting you have to say something alright."

Armin nodded before leaning up to kiss Eren's noes.

Within a minute Armin was laying facing up and spread on Eren's bed and Eren on top of him about to remove the clothing off the two of them.

Soon enough Eren had removed Armin's clothing softly and slowly kissing almost every inch of the small boys body except the bandaged part of his upper legs.

Armin however wanted to reach up to take off Erens clothing but failed from the sensation Eren had given him with the warm kisses all over his body that made him tingle with joy.

Once the brunette finished kissing the small boys toes he removed his clothing quickly and then hovered over Armin in a push us stance. "We don't have to do this now my love."

Armin's face was red as he stared at the bare strong body of his lover and he simply wrapped his arms around Eren's strong neck "I'm ready" was all he said ...


	6. A Moment to Remember

A Note

Sorry for the delay everyone you know its my first time putting something like this down into words so yeah it took me a while.

YoshikaDream: Glad you like it!

LordOfTheWest: Thanks for thinking its cute xD

And my friend again Anti-SocialQueen: thank you for saying that its still hard to even believe someone or some people could like my writing so to hear your words of praise really gives me more confidence thank you for your words.

* * *

Eren looked at his lovers bare body and blushed brightly at just the thought of making love to him and even more so now that he wanted him inside his small body.

Armin however was getting hotter and hotter by the second. He thought of how much he wanted to be one with Eren and he lifted his arms and wrapped them around the brunette's neck "Eren its alright I know you won't hurt me."

Eren was still nervous about possibly hurting Armin in any way. He leaned down and kissed Armin's lips "Alright just let me get some lotion" he smiled as he then felt Armin's sweet embrace let go. He moved over to his nightstand and opened a drawer and took out the lotion he used to not have his hands get too rough from working at the site. He brought it over and saw Armin had watched him intently waiting for him.

The golden blond felt Eren start to rub some lotion on his small entrance and felt the way he made his three fingers circle around inside. Armin only moaned in pain as well as pleasure and joy. All he could think about was how much he loved the brunette and how overjoyed this sensation made him feel.

Eren however still reluctant made every move slow to not injure the small boy as he looked at Armin he saw how much he was enjoying it even with the pain. Once he was finished he rubbed some lotion on his own cock.

Armin getting desperate again wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and he pulled up to kiss his lips as forcefully as he could.

Seen how Armin forced himself onto Eren's lips he did not resist and tasted the golden blondes sweet lips and mouth. He lifted his small lover slightly to be able to slide his cock slowly but controllably into him.

As he began to slowly thrust Armin filled with joy hugged his lover tightly clawing into his back. Eren felt how the small boy was clawing into his back and enjoyed that stinging sensation that it left. The two were moaning and saying one another names as Armin arched his back at the height of the moment. After a while the bond between the two was now forever engrained into their hearts, bodies, minds, and souls.

Armin eventually let go of Eren from exhaustion and when Eren felt that he knew it was time to stop. He gently leaned the panting boy onto the bed. His eyes were closed his breaths were heavy and irregular and his body was trembling with joy and pain.

Eren again hovered above him in a push up stance just marveling at what had just happened and how much more he was in love with Armin. he brought up his right hand to caress the left side of Armin's soft face.

When the small boys eyes slightly opened at his touch he gave a soft smile. The golden blond looked at his lovers jade eyes and said softly "Eren … you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Eren's eyes widened and dilated even more them they already were to only slightly show a thin line of the jade green. he looked at the way Armin could barely move but looked so happy and so in love that all he could reply was "I love you Armin, your the most amazing thing in my life as well."

Armin closed his eyes and fell quickly asleep after how tired he was from the magical moment that had just taken place. Eren watched and waited till he saw Armin's breaths were regular to then make his way to spoon the sleeping Armin in his arms. He felt Armin's heartbeat eventually slow down to a smooth rhythm and smiled as he too felt himself drift off into sleep as he held his lover in his arms.

After almost a 3 hour sleep Armin awoke and felt the pain all over his body from the moment they had spent making love. He also felt how Eren held onto him as they had slept and felt the warmth. Armin was delighted and wanted to kiss his sleeping lover but when he tried to move not only did the sleeping Eren tighten his grip on the small boy's body but he also felt the new bruises his entire body that went all the way down from the his neck to his toes. The pain was intense not only because he was injured but because it had truly worn him out and now the pain was all starting to intensify as he stayed awake. He groaned in pain wanting to get out of his lovers embrace to just get more comfortable.

Hearing the groan from his small lover Eren awoke and softened his grip on Armin and asked "Are you alright?" as he softly turned Armin on his back to make sure he was alright.

Even as he did that Armin groaned again as he laid there on his back and looked at Eren with a forced smile "Im fine Eren its just it hurts all over after what we just did."

Eren looked at him with a sorry expression and let out an angry sigh and looked at the ceiling and said "I should have waited till you were better I should have insisted no … now you're hurt … damn it."

Armin sighed as well and moved his right hand to find Eren's left. When he felt he lovers hand his interlaced their fingers together and said "Eren I'm fine I'm just a little bruised up but its nothing … I was the one who instigated what happened because I wanted it and you just wanted to make me happy."

Eren calmed down with the words and looked at the golden blond "Armin I honestly hate seeing you hurt in any way and now that I caused it to you I -"

"Shhh Eren I'm fine I'm just going to be sore for a while don't get upset you made me the happiest person ever with your lovemaking I hope to do it again as well."

Eren was a little shocked but smiled genuinely at his words and lightly kissed him on the cheek "Alright Armin just rest up for now and I will bring you some food since I guess I took almost all your energy."

Armin smiled as his lover got up from the bed and covered him in a soft sheet and grabbed his bathrobe from the door and put it on before leaving the room to get both of them a little something to eat.

As Eren placed some cooked vegetables and rice on each plate he smiled and remembered that there were still 12 chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge but thought to save them for a little later.

Soon Eren brought a tray for them to share in the room filled with their plates and forks napkins and water. Eren piled pillows behind Armin so he could sit up and Eren pulled a chair to eat right beside him. It was much like their earlier days at the hospital but without the constant interruption from others in the room. They enjoyed the small talk they had with each other and when they finished Eren got up to take care of the dishes.

He brought back a plate with 4 more strawberries for them to share. This time though Eren fed Armin the strawberries a bit differently he would bite the greens to then have Armin eat the reds with chocolate so when he ate it their lips could meet.

Each time Armin would blush brighter and brighter and when Eren had fed Armin three he wanted to feed the last one to his lover.

Eren stopped Armin from doing so and said "I don't need the sweet I get all the sweet in the world in my mouth just by kissing you."

Armin's face was bright red as he smiled and then was fed the last strawberry and they remained kissing one another for a while afterwards.

In the blink of an eye night-time came and with that came storytime in bed where Armin would keep reading Alice in Wonderland to the sleepy Eren page by page till Armin felt Eren leaning on his shoulder asleep with his arm around his waist. Armin soon to fell asleep from the warmth surrounding him from the blankets and Eren's warm embrace.


	7. A New Day

Again thank you so much Anti-SocialQueen thank you so much when i wake up to your words I can't describe how happy you make me thank you so much for giving me the confidence to write.

* * *

The next day came and Eren awoke first as the light from outside shown through the window behind his bed. He heard the breaths of the sleeping Armin flow in and out of the small body and smiled. He felt the heartbeat of his lover thump and was happy to know he was alive and well. However Eren did not wish to wake the golden blond up just yet, rather he just stayed still and hummed a gentle melody that came to his mind softly to slowly awaken Armin.

Armin however was a deeper sleeper then his lover though and did not hear the melody that Eren hummed.

After a while Eren gave up and started to sing a bit into Armin's ear "Ar min Ar min my love my love

It's a new day for us to enjoy

Ar min Ar min my love my love

It's another day of life

Ar min Ar min my love my love

this new day is here for us to be together."

Armin awoke near the beginning of the song and smiled as a tear streamed down his face with the words. Once Eren finished the little tune Armin turned his head to face him "Eren your voice I never heard such a beautiful voice."

The brunette's face turned red with a blush and smiled and pulled his lover in closer and turned his face so there foreheads could touch and to kiss his lips. "I love you Armin and I never want to see you hurt again don't you worry will protect you and take care of you and make you happy in anyway I can" tears started to make there way down his face "Armin I will always be here for you always" and he kissed the small boy once more.

The golden blond was shocked at what he said and could only shed tears in return he closed his eyes to try and hold back the tears before saying "Eren I will be alright I will get stronger just for you so I won't get hurt and so you wont need to worry for me as much" the tears rolled down and he opened his eyes again "I love you Eren even though I'm weak even though I'm stuck here for a while because of these injuries I will get up again and I will make you happy as well."

The two looked at each others eyes for what was an eternity for them both even as they cried tears for each other till Eren finally said "Armin what would you like to do today?"

The small boy smiled and shook his head "I have nothing in mind anything its up to you."

Eren picked up his hand to ruffle the small boys blond hair he looked at the soft hair and smiled "how about we take a bath together."

Armin blushed but smiled warmly "If thats what my King desires I have no objections."

Eren slightly chuckled "Yes my Queen its what I desire" he then picked up the small boy off the bed and spun him around for a little bit just to fill the small house with their laughter and joy. A short while later the bathtub was filled with water and soap and Arimin sitting in between Eren's legs. The taller boy took a sponge and slowly started to rub the golden blond to clean him up being careful of the scars on his legs and stomach while he hummed softly.

Armin however was so thrilled at the feeling of his lovers hands bathing him inch by inch and smiled at the humming and asked "Eren can you sing for me again?"

The brunette had put the shampoo into the golden locks of the smaler boy and stopped the humming "Well what would you like me to sing for you?"

"Anything" Armin replied as he took the sponge and started to rub Eren's strong legs.

Eren smiled "Alright here I go" he took a deep breath while still getting the soap into Armin's hair "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you, Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you …"

As eren sang Armin remembered the song from when they were still young Eren's parents had taken the two to see a performance of The Phantom of the Opera and they had both enjoyed it and when the next part of the song came before Eren could sing it Armin started "Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."

Eren blushed brightly hearing his lover sing the song perfectly and as he was still singing the last sound Eren continued "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, No one will find you, your fears are far behind you."

Again Armin jumped in "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."

Eren then let out an even more powerful voice "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Armin, that's all I ask of you."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you." Armin replied powerfully as well, and tuned back to face his lover.

They both then sang together in harmony "Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

Smiling Armin then sang softly "Say you love me."

Eren quickly sang the reply "You know I do."

They then ended the song in harmony and together sang "Love me, that's all I ask of you" before closing their eyes and giving each other a deep french kiss. Eren hugged and pulled Armin as close to him as he could and Armin let his body be taken in by his lover. They let go and took deep gasping breaths and looked into one another's eyes.

Armin looking into Eren's jade eyes smiled widely "Eren lets finish up in here so we can go have a bit of breakfast."

Eren smiled and without delay washed up Armin's hair and his own body as well and rinsed them both before wrapping Armin in a towel and sitting him on the toilet and dried himself then made his way over to help Armin dry up as well. He helped towel dry his lovers hair gently but got it all tangled up so he took a comb and gently combed his hair to its normal position. Eren then carried the bare boy to his room and smiled as he placed him on his bed and looked through his drawers to find something for Armin to wear and got out a white tee-shirt and black pants. "Here you go i'll be back if you need help I'm going to go dressed as well."

Armin managed to get on his shirt and boxers but nothing else.

Eren got changed quickly into jeans and a dark green tee-shirt and a sweater and headed back to help Armin get on his pants and socks and shoes. He smiled genuinely at Armin before stealing a quick kiss from him on the lips and chuckled a bit. "Lets go eat" and he took the smaller boy in his arms again and spun him around just to hear the laughter from his lover fill the house.

Later they we both eating french toast with a cup of milk. They decided to go for a stroll around town with Eren behind Armin in the wheelchair so they could both get fresh air and soon enough they were out the door looking around. The town was quiet yet busy.

The wind blew and Armin felt a chill in the air and shivered. He had forgotten that it was the change in seasons and fall was in the air. He usually always brought a sweater with him but unluckily he forgot.

Eren saw him shiver and quickly took his sweater off to put it around Armin shoulders lovingly.

Armin felt the sudden warmth and looked up at Eren.

The taller boy replied only with a smile and kept on their way and it was getting chilly and Eren started to feel the cold and headed back home where the cold was starting to get in through walls. Eren felt the chill and knew it was time that they light up the fireplace to keep warm.

Armin watched as Eren set the fireplace and new that meant it would be harder for them toi keep up with the bills to pay for firewood.

Eren lit the fire and looked at Armin "Don't worry we have enough wood in the back to last a week and I can get more from the new guy at work he sells wood as well and said we could buy from him for cheap though when the snow comes I wont be working till spring time so it will still be hard … I might just have to get a job with you at the library this year or try to see if the café needs me again in the winter … either way it will be alright."

Armin nodded "It's alright Eren it will be fine we can even do what we did last year sleep near the fire and cook with the fire to lower our costs."

Eren nodded in agreement and soon enough the two were snuggling on the sofa reading Alice in Wonderland by the warmth of the fire.


	8. By the Fireplace

A note

Ok that last chapter was horrible it was something i just wanted to write to update this but i really did not try as I was half asleep but this chapter I typed up as I sit here half sick. It may not be as good as the earlier chapters but I hope you like it.

* * *

By the fire Armin keep on reading the last of the book and soon enough they were on the last chapter. "Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her childhood: and how she would gather about her other little children, and make their eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days."

Eren smiled at the ending and leaned up to steal a kiss from Armin's lips. It was still quite early, but cold so the brunette asked "Armin do you want me to stop by the library tomorrow to get you another book to read?"

"Its alright Eren tomorrow is the last day we have fully together and I want to make it last till you have to go back to work" Armin giggled and tried to get out of Eren's embrace so they could just talk for a while.

Eren saw what he was trying to do and helped him take a seat next to him. The taller boy looked at the fire and heard the cracking sound from the wood. "Armin what would you like to do now the day is still young and we already did what I wanted to do, its your turn now."

Armin turned his head to face him "I honestly have no idea Eren I'm happy and don't mind whatever we do now."

Eren smiled at the golden blond "I have no further plans either so what is there to do? … we could talk we could eat we could cuddle or cuddle and talk - "

"Or we could even make love again" Armin giggled. He blushed as he noticed Eren blush as well and he smiled and interlaced his fingers in the brunettes hands. "Its alright Eren I know you won't hurt me you did not hurt me before it was the first time so of course I was a little sore."

The taller boy just looked at Armin with a smile "Its alright I think we could save that for tomorrow night as our last moment till I have to go work again the next day."

Armin nodded "That sounds even better" as he leaned over and gave his king one soft kiss on the cheek.

Eren just kept a warm blush on his face and pulled Armin in to cuddle with him "So want to talk the night away by the fire?"

The golden blond nodded "I would like that" and soon enough they talked and talked for hours without even thinking about eating. Armin told Eren how much he enjoyed working at the library reading stories to little Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt and and how Annie would always sit on his lap. Eren talked about how he liked the construction job and how he made friends with all the guys just by joking around and telling them the stories of the outside that his lover told him when he was smaller. They then again began to talk about the outside and if there really was an ocean. They had little knowledge of it but knew it must be beautiful.

"What color do you think the ocean would be?" the brunette asked Armin.

The golden blond replied "I remember reading somewhere that it was a blue color almost like the sky"

"So its the color of your eye's?" he began to blush slightly ath the comment he made.

Armin however blushed bright red remembering his eyes were blue and almost the same as the sky only just a few tints off "It might be" was all he could say.

"Then how about we call your eyes ocean colored eyes?" he squeezed his little lover just a bit tighter.

Armin's already bright blush now turned burgundy red "I bet the ocean's color is more beautiful then my eyes" he said shyly.

Eren smiled and leaned forward to gently bite and tug the golden haired boy's ear and whisper "You're more beautiful than the ocean could ever be."

The smaller boy slightly squeaked at the bite and at the whisper Armin's already burgundy blush now covered his whole face and was unable to reply to what Eren just said to him.

Noticing how red the boys face was and how he did not reply Eren smiled and pulled him in even closer than he already was "What's on your mind my queen you seem nervous and your heart beat is getting faster is everything alright?"

"Its nothing … its just your too kind to me Eren" Armin replied starting to calm down slightly.

Eren kissed the back of Armin's head "It's because I love you and want you to be happy even when you're hurt like this I feel you deserve the best of what I can give you."

Armin calmed down but kept the blush at a light red as he felt Eren nuzzle the back of his own head with his head. Armin simply smiled at the way he showed him affection like he never thought he would. *Eren I can't believe you love me* Armin thought as he felt his lovers hands feel his body they were warm and strong yet gentle. The golden blond was getting hotter as the hands made their way under his shirt and up to his chest and soon enough from the small tugs and pulls he was gasping for air and moaning softly.

Eren was enjoying playing with his lovers body that did not resist any touch at all. He just kept his head on Armin's shoulder to look at the faces he made with every move. The soft sounds he heard from his lover only excited him more and more to rub a little harder just slightly to not hurt the small boy.

Armin was now starting to sweat from the excitement his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip to not make too much noise. Then he felt Eren suck on his neck and armin let out a yelp and covered his mouth with his hands.

Without a doubt Eren was enjoying this as well and he kept trying to make his lover make the cute noises that only turned him on more. He then brought his hands out from under the shirt to cover Armin's eyes "Where should I play next? my love."

Still gasping for air Armin replied "Anywhere … just keep going … I want more."

Eren smiled at his answer and brought down his hands to reach Armin's crotch he rubbed it and felt how hard it was and simply rubbed it as he heard his lover gasp and squeek with enjoyment.

Armin opened his eyes and saw how Eren stayed ever so gentle as he rubbed him with his large strong hands he then looked to his side and saw how happy his lover looked as he did this to him. The golden blond then leaned over to look at the golden blond and and when he was close enough he began to lick his lovers lips begging to enter.

The brunette complied and let Armin inside his mouth which made him even more aroused but he knew he was not going too much further and soon stopped his rubbing to embrace Armin and just hold him in his lap and kiss.

When Eren had stopped Armin ignored it to just pleasure Eren now. He reached down and grabbed his crotch and massaged it even as he kissed his king. Soon enough the kiss ended and Armin still caressed his lover till he heard him moan lightly. Armin was happy to see he was able to also get his lover to moan out of joy.

Eren was lost in his own thoughts thinking *Armin … Armin … you're really the one I love and I'm so glad you love me back.*

Armin saw his lovers eyes close to enjoy the moment till he too decided to slide his smaller hands up Eren's shirt to reach his chest even as he was being held close to Eren on his lap.

The taller boy gasped and bit his lips that still let out moans of joy till finally he opened his mouth to let out a loud moan.

That ended the moment they were having as they both looked at each others eyes only thinking of the happiness they gave each other and the love they shared. They both fell asleep embracing eachother for the heat they both gave off even as they lay there on the sofa with no sound but the crackling of the fire.


	9. The Birthday

Ok so its Armin's birthday and it cordinated well with this idea I had for this chapter so enjoy everyone even if its bad.

A note

PetTheKitten: glad that was your reaction.

My friend Anti-SocialQueen thank you so much you make me so happy to just know that someone really apreciates what I write even though I think its horrible. Thank you for staying a fan your the best!

* * *

Sunday morning the last day the two boys would be together all day long. It was also November 3rd a special day for the two boys. It was Armin's birthday and Armin had forgotten about it, but Eren remembered.

Eren woke up first again this morning and feeling the chill in the air hugged Armin slightly closer so when he woke up he would not be in shock from the cold since the fire burnt out. He looked at his lovers golden hair and smiled warmly and thought *you have the most beautiful hair my love* he thing kissed the top of the small boys head which woke him up slightly.

Groaning a bit Armin's eyes opened to see Eren smiling at him and he smiled back. "Good morning Eren" he said his voice a little huskier than usual which made Eren blush.

The brunette however just pulled the golden blond up to kiss his lips and when he lit go of the soft small his he said in loving voice "Happy 14th Birthday Armin … I love you".

As the words came out Armin blushed a bright red "Eren you remembered? … even I forgot … I … I'm sorry please dont do anything -."

"Shh Its alright Armin I want to make you as happy as possible as this is our last day together and your birthday don't say to not do anything because I wont listen and will do everything possible just for you" and Eren kissed his lips softly again.

Armin was still surprised that Eren could have possibly remembered these past 3 years went by with just a high five from each other as a birthday gift and maybe a new book but Armin never cared he was lost in thought and tears started to roll down his face as he thought of how happy he felt that this year he would be extra happy on his birthday with just his lover with him but to know that made him feel guilty but he knew if he resisted Eren would just keep pushing to do more and more so Armin's thoughts resulted in just complying with Eren for the last day they would spend together.

As Eren felt the tears he stopped his kiss to look at his lovers face and wipe off the tears from his cheeks "Are you alright Armin?" he felt the smaller boy start to cry even more at the words.

Armin's eyes were shut and he cried with a smile on his face "Eren … I'm just … so happy I never thought I would enjoy a birthday but just you being with me and that you even remembered my birthday makes me the happiest person alive … anything more you do will just be to much but I know I can't stop you from doing something I know you" he then opened his ocean like eyes and looked at his lovers jade eyes.

Eren was blushing brightly but kept smiling "I love you Armin" he kissed him again and embraced him tighter as they lay on the sofa near the extinguished fire. Neither felt the cold air but only felt each other. Eren then asked "Is there something special you wish you could have right now … and don't say just being with me because I want to fulfill your every desire."

Armin smiled and just thought for a moment before stating "I would like to eat a bit but surprise me with whatever you serve" he giggled.

The taller boy simply smiled and replied "your wish is my command" and soon enough he laid Armin to lay on the sofa alone with a blanket and he was of in the kitchen making a special meal for his took out some ingredients and mixed them all together as he began to softly sing while making strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes for Armin's birthday.

Armin could smell the food as he was lost in thought about how amazing Eren was and how happy he is to be with him. He then felt the hole near his stomach where the feeding tube had been and felt that it was almost closed. He then reached down to feel the scars on his legs the one on the left was still deep even with the stitches as the cut was almost to the bone and the right he could still barely touch it was still a sensitive long slit in his leg. Armin then drifted off into thinking how long will it be till he could at least walk again he was starting to forget what it was like to walk and wondered how it was to stand … he could barely even sit up on his own the nerves that were broken in his legs would take much longer to heal then the scar so he was still saddened that he new that even if they healed and even if they did not hurt he knew he still would not be able to walk.

Eren soon appeared above Armin and looked at him with a smile "Your breakfast is ready my love" and he gently picked up his golden blond lover and spun him around a few times befor finnaly He heard him laugh and he wondered why it took him longer to laugh today then the other days but ignored the thought and kissed the smaller boys lips as he brought him over to the table.

When the smaller boy saw the food he was surprised "Strawberry chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and fruit salad with a slice of cheese and orange juice … Eren you didn't have to prepare so much for -" he was cut off.

"I wanted to Armin I wanted to make you happy I know this is your favorite and I just want to see you smile and be happy its our last day till I have to work again but no matter what I will still try to make you happy even if were only together at night" he then took his own seat and looked at Armin with the sweetest loving smile he has given him yet.

Armin could only blush and looked down at his food it looked amazing "Thank you Eren … for everything" was the only thing he could say before he began to eat his meal savoring each part.

Eren ate as well and had some small talk here and there through the meal but mainly kipt his eyes on Armin's face and saw each emotion take over his face as he ate the food he enjoyed the most, that which made Eren more aroused to see his lover.

When they finished their breakfast Eren took the plates to wash and Armin let him without complaining about not helping him and soon enough they were back in the living room after they changed into more comfortable cloths and Armin was sitting in between Eren's legs on the same sofa again. The fire was burning again and they were snuggling together in the warmth of the newly lit fire place. They talked and talked as the cuddled one another till lunch time came and Eren had no idea what to make for his lover to eat. Armin had said he wanted an omelette but Eren wanted it to be extra special so he thought for a moment more before deciding to make one but with cheese and potatoes and some garlic and onions just for fun … he remembered Armin one made it about a year ago for them and that they had both enjoyed it.

Later on after they both ate the omelet that turned out better then Eren had expected with 4 more chocolate covered strawberries that were still good. Eren decided that since the rooms were far from the fire he would bring a bed into the living room so they could sleep there at night instead of a cold room. Eren moved the furniture and was also able to bring the mattress to be almost in front of the fire but still closer to the sofa. They both laid down and looked up holding hands.

"Eren this was the best birthday ever … thank you" Armin smiled as a tear streamed down his face and gripped Eren's hand just a bit tighter.

Eren was overjoyed to see how happy his lover was and only wanted to make him slightly more happy even though but now all Eren could think about was making love because of how horny Armin was making him with his smiles and kind words. "How about we make love now and end your birthday with us as one here on the bed in front of the fire?"

Armin smiled and looked at him "That would be the best way to end this day."

A short while later they were both bare in front of the fire Eren looking down at Armin from a push up stance in between his small lovers legs, and the golden blonds arms were wrapped around the taller boys neck. This time however was more for pleasure and for Armin it was painful as he cried out when Eren went to fast but would not stop his body trembled even when he let go and cried out but Eren would not stop. When he did stop though he gave harsh rough kisses all over Armin's frail body making him weaker and weaker as the night passed away till Armin could no longer move and his eyes were rolled back in ecstasy and soon enough from the pain and new bruises he went unconscious right before Eren wished his lover good night and fell asleep behind him and snuggled him softly as they slept the night away.


	10. Sharing Tears

A note

Anti-SocialQueen your honestly one of the sweetest people ever thanks for being do cute and suportive.

Also since I posted a chapter at the start of Armin's birthday in my time zone I will post a new chapter at the end of Armin's birthday in my time zone as well. Enjoy or cry.

~Swan

* * *

The next day Armin awoke still before the sun was up and he tried to look around but felt very stiff and in pain and new bruises he felt all over his body. He turned a bit to his right to look at Eren whose back was to the fire and as he did so he groaned from the pain he felt. Seeing that his lover was not waking up he lifted his weak right arm to touch Eren's face as he said in a small voice "Eren wake up its time for you to head to work."

The fire was dim behind Eren's back and the cold was taking over the house. Eren opened his eyes and looked at Armin's ocean like eyes and smiled "good morning my love wasn't last night wonderful?" He leaned forward to kiss Armin's forehead.

Armin however could not reply sure the night was wonderful but he felt sad that Eren actually hurt him his back side was bruised and he could feel a rip in his anus because they had not used lotion and it really hurt. All he did was reply to Eren with a forced smiled.

After another hug Eren gave the boy he wrapped him up in a blanket and started up the fire to last till he got home to be with Armin again. He took a quick shower put on his working clothes and made two hard-boiled eggs one for himself and one for Armin but when he went to get Armin he saw he was asleep and decided to just leave the plate by the bed with some crackers so when he woke up he could eat. Eren then leaned down to kiss his small lovers cheek good-bye and headed out to work.

However Armin was only pretending he was asleep and as soon as Eren left he started to cry "Eren … I thought … you said you would never hurt … me … but when I told you were hurting me you kept going and it hurts … it hurts not only physically but emotionally … Eren why … I never thought you would be that rough … you were so gentle this whole week we had together … every time you made me feel happy but now … but now you hurt me because you were trying too hard to make me happy that you hurt me instead." Soon enough the golden blond fell back asleep to escape the pain he was feeling and ignored the food that was waiting for him.

Eren ran to work with a huge smile on his face and when he got there and he spent the day as what he was use to but without the breaks here and there. He got a lot accomplished and most of the guys wondered why he was so happy.

Armin however woke up every few hours to cry again thinking about Eren but tried his best to only look at the good even though the tears kept streaming down his face. The golden blond ignored the food the entire day and styed in the bed by the fire and barely moved as he was in too much pain to move. The only thing in his mind was Eren and that thought was turning out to be a curse, no longer a blessing.

Eren's day went by well he smiled and laughed and joked around because the thought of returning home to Armin was the only thing he needed to keep him going. Soon enough it was time to go back home and Eren signed out and ran back to the house to be with Armin for the remaining hours of the day. When he got home however he found an unexpected site Armin was still asleep looking as if he had just finished crying and the pillow looked wet from tears and the food he left for him was not even touched. Eren was concerned and didn't want to wake him up to ask if he was alright or even give him a kiss or hold his hand. He knew something was wrong so he let him sleep sitting on the floor near him watching him sleep till he woke up again.

Armin awoke and groaned a bit more from the pain but noticed something was diffrent from the other times he woke up today.

Eren saw he was awake and moved over to sit on the bed beside his lover "Hey Armin are you alright? … no I know your not you have not moved from the bed all day and when I came in your cheeks were soaked with tears and you didn't touch your food what's wrong?" he then tried to take hold of one of Armin's hands to comfort him but he felt Armin pull away slightly and he did not want to impose.

Armin's eyes filled up with tears and he started to cry but all he could say was "Eren … Why?"

At that Eren felt his heart drop to see his lover cry again it was the worst thing in the world for him to see or even know Armin was upset and or crying. "Armin what is it please I will do my best to fix it please what is it I can't bare to see you upset."

Armin opened his eyes and looked at how concerned Eren looked and began to explain how yesterday was amazing till they made love and how he was being too rough and it hurt him that he would not listen and that it made him bleed and how he felt almost betrayed by him since they had made a promise to not hurt one another.

Eren was dumbfounded to hear what he had done it was only a little over a week that they were together and to know how betrayed his lover felt made him feel like the worst person in the world. The tears started to swell up in his eyes as he began his apology gripping the golden blonde's hand as gently as possible. He described how horrible he felt for having hurt him and betrayed him and how he would do anything for Armin to not feel that way ever again. He ended his long apology with "Armin forgive me … I love you … I was just so caught in the moment that all I could think about was how good it felt and I completely ignored how you were feeling … please … please forgive me for being so stupid."

As Eren spoke Armin felt the sincerity in his voice and knew he was not lying and saw how saddened he was to know that he was hurt. He also continued to cry a bit as he spoke but at the end he replied "I forgive you Eren please don't hurt me ever again" and gripped Erens hand.

Eren still felt horrible even after the small boy forgave him and still had tears coming down his face "Thank you Armin" was all he could say as he gripped the golden blonde's hand just a bit tighter.

Armin soon stopped crying and saw how Eren still could not stop the tears. He forced himself to lean up and wrap his right arm around Eren's neck and pull him in for a small kiss on the cheek. "Eren its alright don't cry anymore I will be alright and so will you … it was just a little bump in our path don't let it get you to down."

Eren had stopped his crying at the feel of the kiss land on his cheek and soon place Armin back down on the bed. He gave him a kiss on the nose and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Armin is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?"

Armin stared at Eren's jade eyes and got lost in them before realizing what he had asked and a light pink blush dusted his cheeks "No that I can think off … but just stay here and let me look at your perfect eyes."

Eren also blushed but complied and smiled just looking at how his lover looked at him.

Armin soon reached up slightly to touch his cheeks before his arms felt heavy and he dropped them to the bed but he kept his gaze firm on the jade eyes of his lover. Till after a few minutes he looked away smiling.

The brunette to smiled and leaned down to plant a soft gentle kiss on Armin's lips and whispered on as their lips touched "I love you now more than ever."

Soon after Eren made a small dinner for them to share and eat in the bed together so Armin could rest up and for them to stay warm near the crackling fire, and they shared the last four chocolate covered strawberries. Eren and Armin both fell asleep early that night as Armin lay on his back and Eren on his side to hold his lover lightly over his chest at night to let the new bruises could heal as fast as possible for Armin to not have to stay in bed all day long.


	11. Work Stress

Notes

Hey YoDog41: thanks friend for liking this story xD

* * *

The night went by to fast for Eren who woke up and realized he had to get going. He saw how beautiful the golden blond looked and decided to do his best to not wake him. He soon enough got ready for the day and placed an extra green sheet on top of Armin as he sleep like an angel according to the Brunette He even left a small breakfast and a few snacks for him to eat when he awoke so if he needed to stay in bed he would not go hungry. As soon as the clock striked 8am Eren knew he only had 10 minutes to get to work so he kissed the small boys nose softly good-bye to not wake him and ran to work.

Armin however was still deeply in a sleepy state and did not feel a thing. He was having a dream with Eren and it was a sweet dream where he could walk again. Almost 2 hours had past now since Eren left when Armin awoke. He tried to stretch out but was still in pain from the bruises and remembered he could not walk. He wanted to cry but resisted and this time. Armin noticed the food near by and this time he ate the breakfast the taller boy had left him.

Eren spent his day not as happily as the day before but still did his job as well as he could. All the guys at work were a little surprised at his change of attitude from the previous days so Jean and Marco went to Eren on his lunch break. They asked Eren if something had happened but Eren denied anything till they asked if it was something with love. Eren looked at the with a pink blush and the two guys knew that's what it was.

"Eren you don't have to worry we won't tell anyone that you fell in love just be careful with whoever this girl" Marco said in a sincere voice.

"You won't but I might … so who is she Yaeger?" Jean replied a little more harshly than Marco had.

Eren started to feel a little intimidated and started to finish his lunch fast and not reply to Jean's question.

Jean got a bit frustrated and asked again "Who is it … come on say it."

"Jean stop that" Maro said trying to hold Jean back.

Jean groaned "Fine Marco let's get back to work" and the two left Eren alone.

Eren however was so angered at Jean for questioning him but tried to let it slide off as a thought of Armin's small laughter rang through his mind. He smiled lightly took a few deep breaths and headed back to work.

At home Armin still lay in bed and around half way through the day he decided to get up and move around. His wheelchair was quite far from him but he managed to pull himself to get to it and climb up without much pain. He rolled around to his room and was able to so small chores like dusting the furniture on his own. Soon enough though he was tired and felt weak, he hated that feeling but he kept going till around an hour before Eren was to get back home when he went back to warmth of the living room and took a nap on the sofa.

Eren however got more and more frustrated at work with Jean and left as fast as he could to get home to Armin. On his way he could only think about how stupid Jean was being and just wanted him to get out. Once he reached home he went inside locked the door made sure the curtains were closed and that the fire was burning all before he turned and looked at his sleeping lover on the sofa. He sat down next to him and caressed the golden blonds cheek and smiled to know he was there with the one he loved without the stress of anyone on his back.

Armin awoke and saw Eren and smiled and reached up with his left hand to place his hand on his lovers that was still on his cheek. "Welcome back my love" he said rather sleepily.

Without a word Eren leaned forward to kiss the small boys lips in a deep kiss. He felt the golden blonds arms wrap around his own neck to pull the kiss in deeper. Eren was thrilled to feel how Armin wanted this as well as there toungs intermingled with one another's inside their lips. The brunette only wanted the moment to last to forget about the stresses of his day.

Once the two let go Armin's face was a deep red as he panted for air he smiled ever so lovingly to Eren but he knew something was wrong as he looked into Eren's jade eyes. He saw anger and stress things he barely ever saw in Eren. "Eren is everything alright?" The smaller boy knew Eren was angry about something but wanted him to feel less stressed.

Eren kept his eyes on Armin till he responded "It's nothing Armin" he broke the eye contact with his lover "Its just the guys at work are getting on my nerves thats all."

Armin knew what he should do to calm Eren down when it came to things like this "Eren Its alright you can talk with me if you need to and I'm right here … I'm yours" he leaned up as much as he could and gave Eren a light kiss on the nose.

A bright red blush took over Eren's face and he then took up Armin in his embrace and lifted him to hold him in his arms as he sat up and began to cry slowly.

Shocked with what was happening Armin hugged him back and ignored the pain he felt so he could comfort his lover as he felt Eren's tears come down onto his shoulder. "Eren listen it will be alright what happened?"

At the soothing words that came from Armin's mouth Eren calmed himself a bit to talk "Armin … Armin I love you … and I hate it when people interrogate me when I seem out of the ordinary just because I'm happy and I'm in love … the guys won't shut up about who is the girl I'm with but I would say it was you but I know the boss I would get fired if I said it and we wouldn't be able to survive … Armin … I want us to survive ... I want us to keep up the same style of living we have had these past years together even if I have to work each and every day even through the winter and summer and only see you at night … even if that went on for years … Armin why must people be that way and harass others." The tears were streaming down his face as he rested his head on his lovers left shoulder.

Armin was saddened to hear what was happening at his lovers workplace and hated that it made him cry he knew now that their love had to be a secret even though he wished it would just be accepted and that they would not have to hide. He hugged him back as tight as he could and whispered as he too began to cry "Eren I'm sorry you have to go through that if there was any way I could help I would … I know people won't accept us together I know it will be hard but you have to stay strong we both have to stay strong and keep going." Armin pulled away to look at Eren's eyes and red face. He caressed his lovers cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb "Eren you love me I love you its going to be alright Im here for you no matter what."

Eren smiled and leaned in to kiss Armin's lips deeply again to thank him for what he had said. When he released Armin he placed his small lover back to lay on the sofa and just looked at him happily before saying "Armin you don't know how much I love you."

"I love you more than you know Eren" Armin smiled as he then felt Eren hover above him to give him a small kiss on the forehead as he began to giggle lightly.

"I will go make us a light dinner alright I just want to hug you all night long to forget about what happened today" Eren then went off to make a portion of rice with some steamed broccoli to share for dinner.

Once Eren finished the two sat on the sofa to eat and a short while later they finished and Eren did not want to leave Armin's side and left the dirty plates on the floor just so he could snuggle Armin for the most time he could and Armin enjoyed every second of this night to please his lover in any way he could.

"Eren you're still stressed aren't you?" Armin asked his brunette lover.

The taller boy just forced a smile "No i'm alright now that im here with you."

Armin however saw the force smile and frowned "Eren I can clearly see you're stressed and I think I know how you could get it out."

Eren blushed knowing what he meant by that "Armin really im fine when I am with you … I'm relieved to just know you are here and -"

"Thats not enough to get that look out of your eyes though … lets just try it" Armin insisted because he wanted him to at least feel better before going to work tomorrow.

"I don't want to hurt you -" Eren was cut off.

"Shh you won't just be gentle" Armin smiled as the blush began to cover his face.

Within ten minutes they were both bare on the bed in front of the fire. Armin laying down as usual but this time was different Eren had put the lotion on Armin's cock and in his own anus. The two then spent the night together panting one another's names as Eren glided up and down Armin's cock from above his small lover.

Armin saw how relieved Eren looked and took the pain as well as he could till finally when he was about to say stop Eren stopped and cawled up to be beside Armin and hugged him close and whispered into his ear softly but still panting "Thank you Armin" and quickly after he fell asleep. Armin was now left awake in his lovers embrace and smiled and made himself as comfortable as he could to fall asleep as well.


	12. More to Go

A note.

Sorry for the long delay its going to take a while to keep going with this story everyone college apps are due now and I have several orders for jewelry coming in and am starting to get together my entire portfolio for college since I'm hoping to get into SCAD. Also theres no mature scenes for a while since from this point the story i have planed out is just unfolding so enjoy or hate I just write this for fun.

To Anti-SocialQueen: Sorry about that I just am the type to believe in almost shared domination of lovers and that neither should be restricted to being top or bottom its just my opinion but I'm happy with hearing your as well c:

* * *

The night was spent quiet with only their soft low breaths and the crackling of the fir was the only sound heard through the house.

The morning came by rather quickly and Armin awoke first. He looked at the beautiful sleeping brunette and felt guilty that he had to wake him up. Softly kissing his lovers lips he whispered "Wake up handsome its time for you to go to work."

Eren was very tired and a little sore from what had happened the night prior and did not want to go to work. He pulled Armin closer and in a groggy voice he replied "Armin I don't wanna … I wanna stay here with you!"

Armin was a little worried for Eren now and tried to pull away "Eren don't play around like this you have to go to work."

"But Armin" he said only holding him tighter "you make me so happy I just never want to leave you especially not now … not until you can walk again."

"Eren" Armin blushed "I wish we could stay here like this but you have to go work."

Eren's grip on Armin tightened even more now that it hurt Armin "I know I have to but you will be so far away"

"Eren it hurts let go please" the golden blond said trying to push away from the tight grip.

The brunette let go and felt sorry for what he had done. He then sat up and started to get ready to leave feeling bad for what he had done.

Armin however smiled knowing that Eren listened to him and was on his way to work and listened to his lovers steps across the house.

Eren soon was ready and about to head out when he stopped to leave a small plate of bread and fruit next to his lover and kiss him goodbye. "See you tonight my love" the taller boy said as he headed out the door.

Simply smiling Armin said even though Eren could not hear him "Have a good day Eren." Soon he finished eating then make his way over to feed the fire and he just sat near it thinking about Eren and hoping today would be better at work for him. He even managed to move around more than the other days. Later on in the day he made a salad for Eren to eat when he got home as well as a few sandwiches. It was nothing fancy but he didn't want to have the brunette cook for them again.

However Eren's day did not go well again he was being pushed around by Jean and he tried his best to ignore him till finally towards the end of the day He punched him in the face and started a small fight between the two. He left Jean a bruised eye and he only managed to come out with a scratch on his cheek. He left work furious and knew that no matter what Armin said or did when he got home he would not go to work the next day to just calm himself down.

As Eren was walking home however he felt drops of rain. Armin back at home noticed them as well from the windows. Eren however did not speed his pace to make it home faster and let himself be drenched with a smirk on his face thinking about how if the rain lasts he would not even have to go to work tomorrow. Armin sat waiting hoping Eren would be alright.

When Eren walked in his hair was slicked to his face all drenched and his clothes were all wet through to his skin and he did not much seem to mind but he started to take them off anyway.

Armin saw that and got a little worried as he rolled his way over to greet him. "Welcome home Eren … are you alright?" As he said this he noticed the cut on his cheek *something is definitely not right* he thought.

Eren looked and saw how worried his lover looked and bent down kneeling on one leg in front of him and looking up at him and said in a soft voice "You love me right Armin?".

Armin blushed with an even more concerned look on his face as he saw his lover was starting to cry "Eren of course what wrong please tell me" he said as he reached down to grab a hold of Erens hands.

Eren took a few more breaths before replying as the tears were slowly falling down his face "I can't go to work anymore they won't leave me alone nor let me do my work in peace like they use to all because they can tell I am in love … Armin I'm not going to work tomorrow ... I'm going to quit and get a job where stupid men don't harass me."

"Eren I know its hard but you can't just give up even though its hard you just can't remember what you told me a long time ago the day your father died "No matter how messed up things get you can always figure out the best solution" remember Eren … I know people are messed up in these walls and when we break free of this prison we will all be happy and free" Armin said smiling to make the brunette smile before he leaned forward once more to give him a kiss on the head to comfort him even more.

Feeling the soft kiss on his head Eren felt warmth overtake his body and joy and hope filled his mind. "Armin you always know what to say to make me feel better" Eren then stood up slightly to embrace the golden blond.

Armin just smiled and hugged him back thinking about how he had even just slightly touched his lovers hurting heart.

Eren soon let go and looked at Armin's ocean blue eyes and said "I'll go make us something to eat alright?"

"Eren thats alright I made you something to eat already … I felt bad that you had to cook all these days so I made you something simple I thought you would like" Armin smiled warmly looking into his brunette lovers jade green eyes.

A bit surprised Eren smiled "Really Armin you didn't -"

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to now lets go eat" Armin insisted with a giggle and grabbed Eren's hand to take him over to the table where dinner was already served. Armin rolled his wheelchair to be right by the table so he would not have to get out of it and Eren sat right beside him as they ate a small dinner of salad and cold sandwiches.

When they finished Eren washed up everything and took Armin back to the warmth of the living room where they sat Armin on top of Eren on the sofa talking the rest of the night.

Eren would talk about things that upset him especially more about work but Armin would only reply with encouragement to keep going and each time the blond did so he was thanked with a kiss and each kiss went deeper and deeper till eventually the smaller boy fell completely asleep in his lovers arms. Eren then took Armin closer to the warmth of the fire and wrapped the two of themselves in a blanket on the mattress and whispered into his lovers golden blonde locks of hair "good night my love good night my world good night my everything"

Eren awoke the next day with the greatest urge to not go to work. However when he saw the sleeping Armin smiling still asleep the words of encouragement and love from the night before rang through his mind and he got ready for work.

Armin woke up to the sudden cold of Eren not being right beside him and noticed it was time for him to leave for work. The smaller boy snuggled up in the blanket they had shared and turned to face the still burning fire and noticed that there was only enough wood for 2 more days.

Eren finished getting ready and made a light breakfast for the two of them and went over to eat it with Armin. "Here you go Armin I have a bit of time before running off to work so lets eat together."

"Thats nice of you" Armin smiled and began to eat with his friend sitting beside him. When he was almost done the golden blond Eren I noticed the fir wood is getting low do you think you can get some more on the way home?"

Eren turned to look at the wood and saw how little there was and nodded "I will get some today its pay day so I can spend a bit on wood and more groceries."

Soon enough the two lovers kissed good bye and Eren was off to work and Armin went back to sleep.


End file.
